Dilemme
by Pouki26
Summary: La planète Edora sur laquelle Jack O'Neill fut pris au piège contacte le SGC. Laira qui avait partagée la vie de Jack en tant que compagne durant plusieurs semaines lui fait une demande impromptue. Jack va se retrouver confronté à une situation difficile
1. Chapter 1

_Résumé de l'épisode 17 de la saison 3:_

_SG-1 vient assister à la « pluie de feu » qui a lieu chaque année à la même époque sur Edora et négocier un traité en raison de l'étendue du naquadah présent sur le sol. L'équipe y rencontre une jeune femme nommée Laira qui tombera amoureuse de Jack. Mais la pluie de feu projette des météorites qui s'écrasent sur la planète et détruisent la porte des étoiles retenant ainsi Jack O'Neill prisonnier sur Edora pendant plus de 3 mois. Mais finalement, grâce à la volonté et l'ingéniosité de Carter, SG-1 réussit à ouvrir une brèche et récupérer le colonel__._

**Aujourd'hui, pour le plus grand malheur de Samantha, cette femme est de retour dans leur vie.**

* * *

><p>Sam toqua à la porte ouverte du général et pénétra à l'intérieur du bureau sur un signe de tête de Jack.<p>

Depuis qu'il était devenu général elle ne le voyait presque plus. Il ne participait plus aux missions et sa présence sur le terrain lui manquait cruellement. Peu après son ascension en tant que commandant de la base il l'avait nommé colonel lui confiant ainsi le rôle de chef dans l'équipe SG1. O'Neill avait toujours eu une grande confiance dans les capacités de Carter et ne doutait nullement de sa réussite dans les missions qu'elle, Daniel et Teal'c entreprenaient chaque semaine.

Mais sans Jack au sein de l'équipe ce n'était plus pareil. Chacun souffrait sans se l'avouer de l'absence de l'autre à ses côtés.

-Vous vouliez me parler mon général ?

-Oui. Asseyez-vous Carter.

-Merci.

La jeune femme prit place en face de son supérieur et planta un regard interrogateur dans les yeux noisette de l'homme assis derrière le bureau.

-Comment se sont passé vos vacances ? S'enquit Jack qui semblait préoccupé.

-Très bien mon général.

Après de longs mois de travail sans un seul jour de repos, O'Neill avait finalement réussit à convaincre Sam de prendre quelques jours de vacances bien mérités.

-Je me sens en pleine forme. Répondit-elle dans un sourire.

-Bien !

-Mon général ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le visage anxieux de Jack inquiéta l'astrophysicienne. En effet son regard était fuyant et il paraissait reculer l'échéance d'une quelconque annonce désagréable. Mais il se reprit bien vite et annonça une révélation qui allait bouleverser Carter.

-Nous avons été contacté par Edora il y a deux jours.

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement. Elle n'aimait pas entendre parler de cette planète et encore moins d'une certaine jeune femme qui avait conquis il y a plusieurs années le cœur de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-Que nous veulent-ils ? Interrogea Sam sans trace d'émotion dans la voix.

-Leur naquadah est en expansion et ils ne savent plus qu'en faire. Ils nous proposent de leur en débarrasser.

-Que désirent-ils en échange ?

-Quelques matériaux pour leurs maisons ainsi que des médicaments et des provisions. Je veux que SG1 s'occupe de cette transaction.

-Bien mon général. Dit Carter en se levant.

Sam sentit les battements de son cœur reprendre un rythme normal. Le général n'avait pas fait mention de cette femme qu'elle détestait tant. L'échange se ferait alors le plus simplement du monde sans qu'il ne soit question de la revoir.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau, la voix de Jack retentit.

-Carter.

Elle se retourna vivement.

-Oui mon général ?

-Il y a une autre condition à cet échange. Avoua-t-il sans la regarder.

-Laquelle ? Interrogea Sam devenu soudainement nerveuse face à l'attitude étrange de son supérieur.

-Laira souhaiterait venir vivre sur Terre. Répondit Jack en levant les yeux sur la jeune femme.

La réaction de Sam fut immédiate.

-Quoi ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

Elle avait presque hurlé ces mots tant cette nouvelle la glaça d'effroi mais Jack ne fut nullement surpris par cette attitude. Il savait qu'elle réagirait ainsi et bien qu'il aurait préféré n'avoir jamais à annoncer pareille nouvelle il aima la façon dont elle venait de s'emporter. Peut-être avait-elle toujours des sentiments pour lui après toutes ces années.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle passera la porte des étoiles demain après midi en même temps qu'aura lieu l'échange.

-Et vous allez acceptez ? S'enquit Sam, angoissée, tout en dévorant du regard le général O'Neill.

Jack sentit que la situation dérapait. Il se força à se monter soudainement plus sévère envers son subordonné. Il devait mettre ses sentiments de côté même s'il devait la faire souffrir, une fois de plus.

-Tout dépendra de la raison colonel. Dit-il en haussant le ton volontairement. Maintenant, rompez !

Sam resta plantée encore quelques secondes face au général avant de répondre par un salut et de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière, le cœur en peine. Jack la regarda s'éloigner se maudissant intérieurement de faire souffrir celle pour qui il donnerait sa vie. Dieu que c'était difficile d'aimer une femme et de ne pouvoir le lui avouer, la toucher, l'embrasser...

Une fois seul, il soupira puis reporta son attention sur la multitude de paperasse qui encombrait son bureau.

Sam, quant à elle, regagnait son laboratoire non sans se réprimander sur l'attitude qu'elle venait de manifester suite à la nouvelle de l'arrivée de Laira. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de réagir ainsi ? Était-elle devenue folle ? Comment allait-elle gérer cette situation ? Comment devrait-elle se comporter quand, demain, elle serait face à celle qui avait bien failli lui voler l'homme de sa vie ? Et pourquoi avait-elle demandé asile ? Autant de questions qui allaient tourner en boucle dans la jolie tête blonde.

* * *

><p>La journée s'écoula sans que Sam et Jack ne soient amenés à se rencontrer de nouveau.<p>

En revanche, Teal'c et Daniel étaient venus rendre visite à Carter dans son laboratoire et l'inviter à déjeuner au mess afin qu'elle leur raconte sa semaine de vacances. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à relater. Elle avait passé ces quelques jours de congés à voir des amis et faire du ménage dans sa maison. Mais voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas réellement en forme, Daniel insista pour connaître la raison de ce visage assombri par la tristesse.

Quand elle les mit au courant de la nouvelle ils parurent surpris. Ils savaient qu'Edora tenait à leur faire partager leur naquadah mais Jack ne les avaient pas tenu informés de l'arrivée de Laira ni même de sa demande impromptue.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi le général O'Neill semblait ailleurs hier au briefing. Annonça Teal'c sur un ton neutre.

-Oui mais c'est étrange que cette condition soit imposée en échange de Naquadah. Rétorqua l'archéologue. Cela cache forcément quelque chose.

-Oui mais quoi ? S'impatienta Sam en regardant à tour de rôle les deux hommes.

-Jack ne le sait pas lui-même, vous l'avez dis. Reprit Daniel. Mais je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de se tracasser davantage. Nous le saurons tôt ou tard.

-Vous avez peut-être raison. Admit la jeune femme.

-Ne vous en faîte pas Sam. Jack sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il n'acceptera pas sans une bonne raison.

Sur ce, ils quittèrent le mess pour vaquer à leur occupation.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain arriva rapidement. Sam n'avait pas réussit à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Son esprit n'avait fait que ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé il y a maintenant plus de cinq ans, lorsque Jack s'était retrouvé prisonnier d'Edora à des années lumières de la Terre. Elle savait qu'il était tombé amoureux de cette femme et elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Il avait cru ne jamais revoir son monde, ses amis…Elle n'avait cependant jamais su ce qu'il était réellement arrivé entre eux et avait préféré ne jamais le savoir. Elle se souvint également avec douleur que Jack ne l'avait même pas remerciée de l'avoir secouru, elle qui avait passé des jours sans dormir afin de trouver une solution. Mais ça c'était passé il y a tellement longtemps maintenant qu'il y avait prescription.<p>

Cependant elle redoutait la rencontre entre Jack et Laira. Et s'il venait à tomber de nouveau amoureux d'elle ? Il n'avait probablement jamais oublié ses sentiments pour elle. Malgré ce test Zatarc qui avait révélé à Sam l'amour et l'attachement qu'il lui portait, elle avait peur. Terriblement peur. Cet homme qu'elle ne pouvait avoir, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre définitivement. Que se passerait-il si le général accédait à la demande de l'Edorane ?

Trois petits coups à sa porte la firent sortir de ses pensées. C'était Daniel qui venait la chercher afin de préparer ce que les Edorans réclamaient en échange du naquadah.

De son côté, O'Neill déambulait à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre son bureau et passer quelques coups de fils. Il avait les traits tirés et semblait de forte mauvaise humeur. Lui-même n'avait presque pas dormi tant il était préoccupé par cette journée qui s'annonçait sous de mauvais auspices.

Pour quelle raison Laira voulait-elle vivre sur Terre ? Peut-être l'aimait-elle toujours et qu'elle désirait reconquérir son cœur. Dans ce cas les choses deviendraient vite compliquées avec une certaine personne blonde. Il était convaincu que Sam serait blessée et qu'elle s'éloignerait de lui. Et alors peut-être, la perdrait-il pour de bon. Mais Jack préféra balayer cette idée qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

A l'époque il avait demandé à Laira de partir avec lui et elle avait tout simplement refusé, prétextant que sa vie était sur Edora. Il avait été déçu, il s'en souvenait. Mais aujourd'hui il portait une autre femme dans son cœur, et ce, depuis plusieurs années. Une femme formidable. Alors que faire si le but de Laira était de lui remettre le grappin dessus ? Il grimaça d'incertitude avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Sa tête le faisait souffrir.

A 15h tapante la porte des étoiles s'enclencha. Toute l'équipe Sg1 ainsi que le général était présent dans la salle d'embarquement. Sam était nerveuse et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à Jack qui regardait sans la voir la vague bleue.

C'est alors qu'apparurent quatre hommes et une femme qui tenait par la main une enfant d'environ cinq ans. Ils descendirent la passerelle pour rejoindre leurs hôtes et c'est Sam sentit une bouffée d'angoisse la submerger. Jack avait ancré ses yeux dans le regard de Laira qui l'observait un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Jack. Commença-t-elle. Comme c'est bon de te revoir.

Elle lâcha la main de la petite fille pour passer ses bras autour du cou de son ancien amant.

-Bonjour Laira. Répondit simplement O'Neill en affirmant une légère pression dans son dos afin de répondre à son embrassade.

Jack pouvait sentir le regard de ses coéquipiers sur eux et notamment celui de Sam. Il se dégagea bien vite de l'étreinte de l'Edorane, et, pour se donner contenance refit les présentations.

-Laira, tu te souviens certainement de Daniel, Teal'c et le colonel Carter.

-Bien sur. Affirma-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Mais il me semble qu'à l'époque Samantha Carter était major.

-En effet. Répondit la dite personne. J'ai été promu récemment colonel par le général O'Neill.

La voix de Sam était claire et nette. Malgré un profond sentiment de malaise et de douleur elle tentait de ne laisser rien paraître.

-Général ? Répéta Laira en se tournant de nouveau vers le militaire. Félicitations Jack.

-Eh oui ! Moi qui avais pris ma retraite me voici maintenant commandant de cette base. Mais dis-nous, qui est cette petite fille qui se cache derrière toi ?

-Elle s'appelle Lya répondit la jeune femme. Cette enfant est ta fille Jack.

* * *

><p>Je suis comme Carter, je n'aime pas Laira^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour ces premiers commentaires. Adle tu n'es pas inscrite sur le site mais je te remercie pour ta review. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. J'ai oublié de préciser que dans mon histoire que Pete n'existe pas. Je l'aime pas et il ne sert à rien^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>-Elle s'appelle Lya répondit la jeune femme. Cette enfant est ta fille Jack.<em>

Cette annonce avait eu le mérite de jeter un certain froid dans l'assistance. Tous avaient les yeux braqués sur la fillette qui s'accrochait aux jupes de sa mère, effrayée par ces regards, et notamment celui du jaffa.

-Sa…sa fille ?

Ce fut Daniel qui reprit la parole en premier en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez pour étudier plus attentivement Lya. Sam était choquée par cette nouvelle et Jack ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer sa surprise. Quant à Teal'c il leva un sourcil interrogateur mais n'émit pas le moindre son.

-Oui. Confirma alors Laira. Lya est bien la fille de Jack. Elle est née quelques mois après son départ d'Edora.

-Oh !

Ce fut le seul son que Jack parvint à émettre. Il observait l'enfant d'un œil suspicieux. Cela ne pouvait être possible, ce petit être ne pouvait être sa fille. Impossible. Mais la remarque que fit alors le jaffa lui enleva tout ses doutes.

-O'Neill, cette enfant vous ressemble beaucoup.

-Vous trouvez ? Demanda-t-il peu enclin à accepter cette vérité.

-Tout à fait.

-Teal'c a raison. Intervint alors l'astrophysicienne. Lya a les mêmes yeux que vous mon général.

Jack scruta alors le visage de Sam à la recherche d'une quelconque expression douloureuse mais elle se contenta de lui sourire de manière naturelle. Elle ne désirait aucunement trahir ses émotions face à cette femme, entourée de ses amis. Cependant, elle n'avait guère envie de s'éterniser dans la salle d'embarquement à observer les retrouvailles entre Jack et Laira…et leur fille.

-Messieurs, dit-elle en s'adressant aux hommes accompagnant l'Edorane, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Elle leur indiqua la direction à prendre suivi de près par Teal'c et Daniel, et après avoir adressé un dernier regard déroutant à Jack elle quitta à son tour la salle d'embarquement, les laissant seuls.

* * *

><p>-Jack, ton monde est merveilleux. S'extasia Laira tout en marchant dans un parc du centre ville.<p>

Après le départ de SG1 avec les hommes de sa planète, Laira avait insisté pour voir le monde dans lequel vivait l'homme qu'elle avait aimé autrefois. Après une visite obligatoire à l'infirmerie qui n'avait rien indiqué d'anormal chez la jeune femme et l'enfant, le général O'Neill avait finalement cédé à la requête de l'Edorane. Pourtant il ne parvenait à se détendre. Quelque chose le tracassait. Le regard que Sam lui avait adressée avant de quitter la salle d'embarquement le troublait. Il lui avait semblait si impénétrable, si dur, si accusateur…Il ne savait comment le décrire…

Il finit par sortir de ses pensées quand il sentit la main de la petite fille se glisser dans la sienne.

-Je crois qu'elle t'a déjà acceptée. Déclara Laira en observant l'enfant et le soi-disant père d'un air ravi.

-Vraiment ?

Jack se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur de Lya.

-Quel âge-tu jeune fille ?

-Cinq ans. Dit la petite fille d'une voix aigüe. Tu es mon papa ?

Cette question désarçonna l'espace d'un instant le général. Il ne savait quelle réponse lui apporter. Il garda le silence plusieurs secondes réfléchissant à ce qu'il était préférable de dire à une enfant de cet âge. Il n'était pas prêt à accepter l'idée d'être le père d'une enfant inconnue.

-Tu aimerais que je sois ton papa ?

-Oui.

Lya gloussa en mettant sa main devant sa bouche avant de plaquer un bisou baveux sur la joue du militaire. Jack ne put s'empêcher de rire à ce contact et ébouriffa les cheveux de la fillette avant de se relever et de reprendre un air sérieux.

-Laira, commença Jack gravement, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait savoir que tu étais enceinte ? Tu aurais pu nous contacter.

-Je sais, mais j'avais peur. Tu venais de repartir dans ton monde et je ne voulais pas te forcer la main parce que j'attendais un enfant.

-Mais pourquoi me faire savoir seulement aujourd'hui que je suis son père ? Tant d'années se sont écoulées…Pour quelle raison exactement as-tu demandé à vivre sur Terre ? Bien que je me doute maintenant de ta réponse je voudrais l'entendre de ta bouche.

Jack et Laira venaient de s'asseoir sur un banc pendant que Lya jouait un peu plus loin sous le regard bienveillant de sa mère.

-Je voulais que Lya connaisse enfin qui était son père. La raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait cette demande c'est parce que j'aimerai que nous formions tous les trois une vraie famille…Si cela est encore possible bien sur. Et j'aimerai tant que ça le soit.

Jack O'Neill connaissait enfin la vérité. Bien qu'il fut préparé à entendre cette nouvelle il eut beaucoup de mal à encaisser le choc. Cela était même pire que ce à quoi il avait pensé. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il y ait une enfant dans cette histoire. Il tenta de répliquer quand Laira reprit la parole.

-Jack…je t'aime toujours tu sais…je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Pendant ces cinq longues années je n'ai pensé qu'à toi, dans l'espoir de te revoir un jour.

La jeune femme regardait Jack avec tant d'amour dans le regard qu'il en fut un moment attendrit, mais il se reprit très vite. Il prit les mains de Laira entre les siennes et essaya de répondre à cette confession sans la blesser.

-Laira…je suis très touché par ce que tu viens de dire mais…

Il ne parvenait à trouver les mots justes. Des mots doux et gentils qui ne la feraient pas souffrir. Même s'il ne ressentait plus rien d'amoureux pour cette femme il l'avait toutefois aimé, il ne pouvait l'oublier. Il n'avait absolument rien contre elle, mais une autre personne occupait désormais son cœur. Une personne envers laquelle il se sentait fidèle.

-Mais cela fait tellement longtemps…

-Tu as rencontré une femme ? Demanda-t-elle à brûle pourpoint.

-On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça.

Cela n'était pas un mensonge. Il avait rencontré Carter bien avant de la rencontrer, elle.

-Alors tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi, c'est ça ?

Le visage serein et heureux qu'elle affichait depuis son arrivée sur Terre avait disparu depuis un certain moment en comprenant que Jack ne l'aimait plus. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, pourtant elle avait espéré égoïstement qu'ils pourraient de nouveau être ensemble.

-Je suis désolé Laira.

Ce fut les seuls mots que Jack fut capable de prononcer avant de prendre l'Edorane dans ses bras qui commençait à pleurer doucement.

* * *

><p>A la base, l'échange avait eu lieu sans aucune difficulté. Comme prévu les Edorans avaient apporté une certaine quantité de naquadah en contrepartie des matériaux et provisions demandés, mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de ce à quoi SG1 s'attendait. Un des hommes leur avait alors expliqué qu'ils recevraient le reste du minerai si le général O'Neill acceptait la requête de Laira. Ce sur quoi, on avait fini par leur donner l'autorisation de retourner dans leur monde sans leur amie.<p>

Aussitôt la transaction terminée Sam était partie s'enfermer dans ses quartiers sous les regards inquiets de Teal'c et Daniel qui avaient tenté vainement de la retenir. En vraie professionnelle elle n'avait rien laissé paraître pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré l'entretien avec les Edorans, menant à bien la mission que lui avait confiée le général et oubliant l'espace de quelques heures Jack et Laira. Mais une fois son travail achevé son esprit vagabonda vers l'homme de ses rêves en imaginant toutes sortes de choses sur leur compte.

Que pouvaient-ils bien faire tous les deux, seuls ? Laira était-elle parvenue à ses fins ? Elle avait eut un sacré toupet d'emmener cette gamine avec elle et de l'imposer ainsi à Jack. Sam trouvait cela immoral et injuste. O'Neill lui avait pourtant proposé à l'époque de venir avec lui, mais elle avait refusé. Après tout ce temps elle n'avait pas le droit de débarquer ainsi dans sa vie et de chambouler à son bon plaisir son existence. Mais cette petite Lya, était-elle vraiment la fille de Jack ? Pourtant il ne pouvait y avoir de doute possible, la ressemblance entre l'enfant et le général était frappante.

Une fois de plus le cauchemar recommençait.

Sam avait bien conscience que tout ceci ne la regardait en aucune manière mais elle n'en pouvait plus de tourner en rond dans sa petite chambre. Elle décida alors d'aller faire un tour à la surface, histoire de s'aérer un peu la tête.

* * *

><p>De leur côté, Jack, Laira et Lya étaient de retour à Cheyenne Moutain. La petite était tombée de fatigue et ils l'avaient alors couchée dans les quartiers que le militaire avait fait préparer pour la jeune femme et sa fille. Ils se tenaient debout dans le couloir devant la porte afin de ne pas la réveiller.<p>

-Tu sais Jack, Lya était heureuse à l'idée de te rencontrer. Avoua l'Edorane d'une voix triste. Je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Et je suis enchanté d'avoir fait sa connaissance. Enchaina Jack sur un ton qu'il aurait voulu plus joyeux. Mais…

-Tu n'es pas prêt à assumer, je le sais. Termina Laira.

-Il me faut un peu de temps pour accepter l'idée que je suis à nouveau père. C'est difficile pour moi…mais Laira…il faut que tu saches…je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible qu'il y ait de nouveau un jour un « nous ».

Jack voulait être le plus direct possible sans pour autant froisser la jeune femme. Il ne souhaitait pas que Laira se fasse de faux espoirs sur son compte mais il se devait de lui affirmer qu'ils ne seraient jamais ensemble.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants avant que la jeune femme ne lui dise enfin bonne nuit.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Tu viens d'apprendre l'existence de Lya et je viens te réclamer de vivre de nouveau avec moi. Pardonne-moi, je sais que c'est égoïste mais je t'aime vraiment Jack. J'espère que tu réfléchiras néanmoins à ma proposition. Même si nous ne pouvons être ensemble, je souhaiterai que tu reconnaisses Lya comme ta fille et que tu sois présent pour elle. Je vais dormir. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Laira. Répondit simplement O'Neill.

Juste avant de se quitter Laira attrapa Jack par la manche et posant une main douce sur son visage, elle l'embrassa. Même si le militaire ne fit rien pour s'extraire à ce baiser, il n'y répondit pas. Quand l'Edorane le relâcha, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle venait enfin de réaliser que Jack ne l'aimerait plus jamais. Que son cœur était froid et mort de tout sentiment envers elle. Elle déposa cependant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres comme pour dire adieu à son amour perdu, mais un cri étouffé parvint à leurs oreilles. Ils se tournèrent aussitôt dans la direction du bruit pour découvrir avec étonnement une Carter gênée qui bafouilla quelques mots d'excuses.

-Je…euh…excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre…Mon général ! Dit-elle sur un signe de tête en passant près d'eux pour rejoindre l'ascenseur qui lui permettrait de remonter à la surface.

Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle décide d'aller s'aérer maintenant et de tomber sur cette scène ? Elle aurait préféré ne jamais voir cela. Elle réprima avec vigueur une larme qui menaça de couler et fit semblant de ne pas entendre l'interrogation du général qui l'interpellait dans son dos.

-Vous rentrez chez vous Carter ?

En apercevant Sam, Jack avait eut un mouvement de recul instinctif afin de s'éloigner de Laira. Cela n'avait pas échappé à l'Edorane.

-C'est donc cela. Murmura-t-elle la tête baissée.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Jack en reportant son attention sur Laira.

-Tu es amoureux du colonel Carter.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

-Je comprends mieux la raison pour laquelle tu ne réponds pas à mes sentiments.

-Non, Laira tu te trompes. Tenta alors le général. Le colonel Carter est sous mon commandement et…

- Ne me mens pas Jack. J'ai compris. A l'époque j'avais déjà réalisé que Samantha était une personne importante pour toi, mais pas autant qu'elle peut l'être aujourd'hui. J'arrive avec quelques années de retard.

Laira le dévisageait avec un regard à la fois affecté et ferme. Jack n'eut alors pas le cœur de lui mentir.

-Tu as raison. Je tiens beaucoup à elle. Carter est un membre irremplaçable du SGC…

-Et la seule et unique femme dans ton cœur. Acheva-t-elle avant de se détourner. Tu ne devrais pas la laisser partir comme ça Jack. Elle doit penser à tort des choses qui ne sont vraies. Même si ça me fait mal de le reconnaître, Samantha Carter est une femme merveilleuse et elle a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir à ses côtés.

-Oui…c'est vrai…

Elle tourna la poignée de sa porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce se plongeant dans l'obscurité.

-Bonne nuit Jack. Dit-elle dans un dernier regard avant de s'engouffrer dans la chambre.

O'Neill fixa hébété la porte avant de regagner ses propres quartiers en soupirant d'ennui. Il aurait dû rejoindre Carter afin d'éclaircir ce qu'il venait de se passer mais il n'aurait probablement pas trouvé les mots justes. Il se sentait bien trop idiot. De plus, elle venait de quitter la base et était probablement rentrée chez elle. Il tenterait de lui parler demain lorsqu'elle referait son apparition à la première heure.

L'esprit confus, il se glissa entre les draps et ferma les yeux, à mille lieux de s'imaginer un seul instant Sam en danger. Pourtant…

* * *

><p>Review? C'est comme vous voulez^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Voici enfin la suite. Je ne sais pas trop dans quel délire je suis partie pour écrire ce chapitre mais bon, c'est sorti comme ça de mon esprit.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Samantha roulait depuis près de vingt minutes sous une pluie diluvienne sans point de chute précis. Elle aurait pu rentrer chez elle mais cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère. Alors sans savoir quelle direction emprunter elle poursuivit sa route, toujours tout droit.<p>

Son esprit n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler douloureusement les derniers événements, et, devant ses yeux, elle revoyait danser la scène des lèvres de Jack collées à celle de cette femme aussi détestable soit-elle.

« _Il l'aime toujours, c'est certain »_. Pensa la jeune femme en retenant avec peine un sanglot.

Il allait certainement accepter la présence de l'Edorane dans leur monde et il choisirait de vivre une nouvelle romance avec elle. Sam en était persuadée. Puisqu'aucune idylle ne verrait jamais le jour entre eux, pourquoi hésiterait-il ? Il n'allait pas laisser passer cette femme qui s'offrait ainsi à lui. Il n'avait aucune raison de la repousser. Elle l'avait vue de ses yeux. Ce baiser. Jack n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour empêcher cela d'arriver.

Quand Carter était tombée sur eux un peu plus tôt dans la soirée elle n'avait rien lu sur le visage de Jack qui aurait trahi un quelconque dégout face à Laira. Même s'il s'était éloigné d'un pas de la jeune femme en sa présence cela ne voulait absolument rien dire. Elle savait que le général était quelqu'un de très pudique et qu'il ne désirait être vu par l'un de ses hommes…ou femmes.

Il l'avait interpelé en lui demandant si elle rentrait à son domicile mais elle n'avait décelé aucun malaise dans le ton de sa voix. Il se fichait d'elle, cela était une certitude. Il avait probablement tenté de s'informer sur ses intentions par politesse, tout simplement parce qu'elle était passée dans le coin au mauvais moment.

Le colonel Carter était partagé entre la colère et le chagrin…ou peut-être les deux à la fois. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Laira fasse de nouveau irruption dans leur vie ? Sam n'avait-elle pas déjà assez pleuré lorsqu'O'Neill fut prisonnier d'Edora sans espoir d'être secouru un jour ? N'avait-elle pas versé assez de larmes pour cet unique homme au travers de leurs multiples périples? Elle qui s'était battue corps et âme auprès de son supérieur et ami…

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si malheureuse alors qu'il n'y avait rien de concret entre eux ? Il y avait bien de temps à autres quelques regards et de sous entendus mais rien qui permettrait de les propulser dans une grande et belle histoire d'amour. Pourquoi aimait-elle cet individu de tout son cœur ? Elle se sentait si impliquée dans tout ce qui concernait Jack O'Neill qu'elle en souffrait constamment. Elle savait qu'elle devait se forcer à se montrer plus distante et essayer d'oublier qu'il n'y aurait jamais d'histoire entre, mais c'était si difficile de renoncer.

Elle ne montrait pourtant jamais rien, faisant croire à chacun qu'elle était une femme forte et courageuse, que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, mais tous n'étaient pas dupes. Daniel et Teal'c qui connaissaient bien leur amie avait maintes fois vu ce regard triste qu'elle affichait seulement quand elle croyait que personne ne pouvait la voir.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'un stupide règlement se mette entre eux et viennent tout gâcher? Ils pourraient pourtant être si heureux ensemble, Sam en était convaincue, mais elle connaissait le point de vue du général sur la question, et quand bien même il accepterait de la laisser approcher ne serait-ce qu'un instant, il la repousserait aussitôt. Cet homme était bien trop à cheval sur cette unique règle. Lui qui aimait braver les interdits et désobéir aux ordres n'était pourtant pas prêt à enfreindre cette loi suprême. Les relations amoureuses au sein de l'armée ont toujours été purement et sévèrement punies. Mais surtout, elle avait parfaitement conscience que Jack ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait lui porter préjudice et briser sa carrière.

Cette vérité ne la réconforta pas. Pourtant elle comprit que prendre la fuite n'était pas la solution. Alors elle stoppa la voiture, fit demi-tour sous une pluie battante, et reprit le chemin de sa maison.

Sam avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère et sa frustration. Elle se maudissait de se sentir si faible, si fragile…

Elle écrasa d'un geste rageur la pédale d'accélération. Elle ne voulait plus penser à rien, seulement à la vitesse à laquelle elle obligeait le 4x4 à grimper et elle désirait ardemment vivre un moment de pure adrénaline pour tout oublier l'espace d'un instant. Jamais encore elle n'avait fait ce genre de chose. Était-elle devenue complètement folle pour tenter ce genre d'expérience ? Elle réalisa que oui. Mais tant pis…

Sa voiture monta à plus de 130km à l'heure. La pluie était de plus en plus forte mais elle ne renonça pas pour autant à accélérer malgré une très mauvaise visibilité. Elle roula ainsi sur plusieurs kilomètres. Quand elle remarqua que le compteur indiquait près de 170 et qu'un virage difficile à gérer s'annonçait, elle relâcha la pédale d'accélérateur.

Toutefois à cause des torrents d'eaux qui s'écrasaient sur son pare-brise elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle avait mal jugé la vitesse à laquelle elle arrivait dans le tournant. Prise d'une panique incontrôlable elle écrasa de toutes ses forces la pédale de frein, les deux mains posées sur le volant, et pria pour ne pas périr. Mais le sol glissant la fit déraper et quand elle donna un coup de volant brusque pour éviter un arbre, la voiture percuta de côté une bute et envoya celle-ci et Sam dans les airs. Elle retomba en faisant plusieurs tonneaux et arrêta sa course folle dans un champ les quatre pneus ancrés dans une terre molle.

* * *

><p>Dans ses quartiers le général O'Neill peinait à trouver le sommeil. Il ne cessait de cogiter sur une certaine jeune femme blonde qui avait désertée la base il y a de cela environ une heure. Mais alors qu'il se forçait à ne plus penser à rien sa poitrine se serra et il eut brusquement un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose de terrible venait de se passer. Repoussant cette idée absurde il se retourna dans son lit mais fut aussitôt dérangé par un importun qui toquait à sa porte de façon bruyante et répétée.<p>

-Jack, réveillez-vous ! C'est moi, Daniel. Hurla l'archéologue à travers la porte.

Il venait de comprendre d'où lui venait son pressentiment. Un Daniel hurlant à tue tête devant ses quartiers. Il allait le tuer.

-Allez-vous en Daniel ! Laissez-moi dormir !

-Mais c'est important Jack. Insista le jeune homme.

-Pas aussi important que mon sommeil, j'en doute. Ca attendra demain.

Jack n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les élucubrations du Docteur Jackson à une heure aussi tardive. Il était bien trop préoccupé et avait besoin de repos.

-Jack, ça concerne Sam.

A ces mots O'Neill se figea et en un éclair il se mit debout.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire mais…

Daniel ne finit pas sa phrase. Jack venait d'ouvrir la porte à la volée et se tenait immobile devant lui le fixant de ses yeux perçants.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Eh bien je ne sais pas exactement. En vérité je ne parvenais pas à dormir et je me suis dis que je…

-Daniel. Venez-en au fait ! Vous venez de dire que ça concernait Carter. Il y a un problème ?

-J'ai demandé à Teal'c de m'apprendre le kelnorim…et…ce soir quand je méditais…je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver mais j'ai ressenti la désagréable sensation qu'il venait de se produire un drame. Et puis j'ai eu une sorte de flash.

-Qu'avez-vous vu ?

Jack sentait l'anxiété le gagner. Finalement son appréhension était peut-être bonne.

-J'ai vu Sam en sang, gravement blessée…Je pense que je suis parvenu à voir cela à cause du fait que j'ai pratiqué l'ascension. Peut-être me reste-t-il quelque pouvoir.

Mais O'Neill ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il se dirigeait déjà d'un pas hâtif vers son bureau.

-Où allez-vous ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

-Téléphoner chez Carter.

-Je viens avec vous.

* * *

><p>Du sang. Un goût de fer persistant et désagréable. Un épais liquide rouge s'écoulait le long du visage de la blessée s'insinuant dans sa bouche et s'écoulant le long de son cou endolori par l'accident. Le vent et la pluie s'engouffraient dans le véhicule, et la conductrice avait un mal fou à émerger du brouillard dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle n'osait effectuer le moindre mouvement.<p>

Sam avait énormément de difficulté à ouvrir les yeux et quand elle y parvint, du sang lui brouilla la vue. Sa tête lui faisait si mal qu'elle avait la sensation d'être frappée par une masse sans discontinue. Elle essaya finalement de remuer ses bras ainsi que ses jambes et eut un soupir de soulagement quant au bon fonctionnement de ses membres. Mais ses côtes la faisaient terriblement souffrir. Certaines devaient êtres brisées.

Sous l'impact de la violence, ses vitres avaient toutes volées en éclat, et, dans ses tentatives de mouvements elle se coupa un peu partout. Elle chercha vainement à attraper son sac qui avait glissé derrière un siège mais y renonça bien vite. Cela était bien trop douloureux. Elle extirpa non sans difficulté son mobile de sa poche de jean et remarqua avec consternation que ce dernier était brisé. Elle ne pouvait émettre aucun appel. Pourtant elle ne pouvait rester là à attendre les secours. Il était déjà très tard, et l'averse ne permettait aucune visibilité depuis la route. Si quelques voitures passaient, personne ne la verrait.

Rassemblant son courage et toutes ses forces elle retira sa ceinture de sécurité et se glissa à l'extérieur du véhicule en rampant dans la boue. Elle serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Elle se mit debout avec peine, chancela un moment puis réussit à se stabiliser. Enfin, elle réalisa qu'elle avait eu énormément de chance d'être encore en vie après un tel accident. Elle remercia le ciel pour cette aubaine.

Sans attendre elle sortit du champ et marcha le long de la route pour regagner sa maison. Celle-ci devait se trouver à environ quatre kilomètres. Elle était persuadée d'y parvenir avant de s'effondrer totalement.

Quelques véhicules la croisèrent mais aucun automobiliste ne sembla s'intéresser à elle. De plus, Sam souffrait tellement qu'elle ne parvenait à effectuer le moindre geste pour se faire remarquer. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Puisque son téléphone était hors d'usage et que personne ne s'arrêtait elle devait rentrer chez elle pour appeler les secours.

-Tiens le coup Sam…je sais que tu peux le faire.

La jeune femme s'encourageait elle-même afin de tenir bon.

Chaque pas était plus douloureux que le précédent et le mauvais temps ne semblait vouloir cesser. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et commençait à avoir sérieusement froid. Son corps tremblait, rendant sa marche plus difficile encore. La militaire se souviendrait à tout jamais de cette nuit cauchemardesque.

Tout en marchant la tête baissée, elle maintenait ses côtes au maximum pour ne pas souffrir plus que de raison. Elle avait peur d'une hémorragie interne mais elle ne pouvait rien affirmer d'exact. Elle n'était pas médecin mais astrophysicienne.

Bientôt, des larmes salées se mêlèrent à la pluie qui tombait sans une once de compassion sur son visage ravagé par la tristesse. Sans le vouloir, ses pensées se tournèrent de nouveau vers Jack O'Neill. Rivant ses yeux vers le ciel sombre elle laissa libre court à son chagrin avec un faible espoir dans le cœur d'atténuer la douleur qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son âme.

_« Les lèvres de Jack sur... Les yeux de Jack posaient sur… Les sentiments de Jack pour_… »Tout cela tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle se répétait inlassablement ces mots, oubliant la terrible souffrance de son corps meurtri.

Elle se réprimanda sévèrement. Elle devait oublier ses sentiments pour le général. Oublier et tenter de survivre sans Jack à ses côtés. Même si fuir n'était pas la solution elle ne pouvait continuer à vivre ainsi.

A cet instant, Sam comprit que tout était fini... Leur histoire qui n'avait jamais existé n'était qu'une illusion. Elle le savait depuis longtemps. Et puis, elle venait tout juste d'échapper à la mort. Lui, n'était pas là. Et quand bien même il serait là, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien changer ?

« _Je m'incline, j'ai perdu. A quoi bon lutter lorsque je sais déjà que je suis perdante _? » Pensa tristement la jeune femme.

Laira avait gagné. Elle ne pouvait que l'en féliciter…

* * *

><p>Le général O'Neill patienta un long moment à écouter la tonalité du téléphone mais personne ne décrocha à l'autre bout.<p>

-Essayez son portable ! Suggéra Daniel quand il reposa le combiné.

Teal'c les avait rejoints. Lui-même était inquiet pour le colonel et ressentait également quelque chose d'anormale.

Jack composa avec empressement le numéro de mobile de Sam mais tomba directement sur son répondeur.

-Son portable est éteint.

Les trois hommes se dévisagèrent avec appréhension. Ils étaient désormais certains qu'il était arrivé malheur à Sam.

-Bon très bien. Annonça O'Neill. Daniel, vous et Teal'c allez voir en ville ! Fouillez tout les bars et les hôtels s'il le faut. Moi, je fonce chez elle. On se contact d'ici une heure. Il faut la trouver.

-On la trouvera O'Neill. Le rassura le jaffa.

Ils se séparèrent sur cet accord.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, à quelques kilomètres de la base, une lueur d'espoir traversa furtivement le visage d'une jeune femme qui apercevait l'ombre de sa maison. Enfin…<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà, la suite est sans doute prévisible mais je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Je n'avais pas prévu de mettre la suite aussi rapidement mais j'ai eu quelques reviews qui m'ont motivée à m'activer davantage. Je remercie ces personnes pour leurs commentaires et leur soutien. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances mais voici néanmoins la suite !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>La main posée sur la poignée en bois, Samantha sentit une vague de soulagement la transporter tant ce geste si anodin soit-il en temps normal lui redonnait un infime espoir et la consolation de pouvoir enfin se reposer après cette terrible épreuve.<p>

Elle extirpa en grimaçant un petit trousseau de clé qu'elle avait mis dans sa poche un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et introduisit un bout de métal dans la serrure. Elle tourna, entendit le petit clic et pénétra dans le vestibule de sa maison.

Elle repoussa du pied la porte d'entrée qui ne se ferma que partiellement. Ses mains tâtonnèrent à la recherche de l'interrupteur, mais elle regretta aussitôt son geste. Trop habitués depuis plusieurs heures à l'obscurité froide et humide, ses yeux ne purent supporter tant de luminosité. Elle chancela un instant comme perdue puis porta ses mains à sa tête. Celle-ci la faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Tout son corps était meurtri et transi de froid.

Tout en traversant le couloir qui menait à la cuisine, elle était secouée de spasmes douloureux. Elle s'appuya contre le mur sans remarquer qu'elle laissait plusieurs traces de sang derrière elle. Elle était ruisselante et la quantité de sang qu'elle perdait se mélangeait à l'eau de pluie. Elle pensa à la salle de bain mais la perspective de monter à l'étage dans son état ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Elle n'aurait jamais la force d'y parvenir.

Sans hésiter un seul de plus instant elle se dirigea dans le salon. C'est là que se trouvait le téléphone. Mais alors qu'elle descendait les deux petites marches qui la séparaient de la cuisine et du salon, elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long dans un hurlement de douleur épouvantable. Ses côtes déjà fragilisées par l'accident se brisèrent un peu plus et pour ajouter à son malheur son poignet droit se rompit sur le coup. Elle laissa son cri déchirer le silence de sa maison pendant de longues et interminables secondes.

Jamais Sam ne s'était sentie aussi vulnérable que cette nuit-là. Elle qui avait été à de multiples reprises enlevée et sauvagement torturée par les goaul'ds, ressentait à ce moment même sa plus grande défaite humaine. Elle était pitoyable, lamentable. Elle préférerait mourir plutôt que SG1 ou, pire encore le général ne la découvre ainsi. Mais par chance, personne ne savait ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il ne la chercherait pas avant demain matin.

Diverses étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux et elle luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le téléphone n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Malgré la douleur insoutenable de son corps brisé elle réussit à ramper jusqu'à lui. Mais alors que sa main atteignait le précieux objet sa tête retomba lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

><p>Dans sa voiture, les yeux fixés avec sérieux sur la route, Jack O'Neill conduisait aussi vite que le permettait cette saleté de pluie, son visage décrivant toutes sortes d'émotions. Face à un tel déluge son cœur se serra davantage. Qui serait assez fou pour rouler de nuit avec ces fortes intempéries ? Carter avait-elle eu cette idée stupide ? Il craignait de plus en plus pour la vie de la jeune femme.<p>

Durant tout le temps que dura le trajet il revit en mode flashback les différentes aventures qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Il savait avec forte conviction que Samantha Carter était la femme la plus admirable et la plus extraordinaire qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Il l'avait aimé dès le premier regard, même si au début il n'en avait pas eut conscience Mais il ne savait agir qu'en parfait idiot. Cette femme, malgré son désir pour elle et son amour infini, il ne pouvait l'avoir. Jamais il n'avait aimé comme il pouvait aimer le colonel Carter. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle allait bien au-delà des mots et des simples regards. Mais au grand jamais il ne se permettrait de venir gâcher sa vie et sa carrière. Il savait que Sam aimait avec passion son travail et il ne tenait pas à être le responsable en cas de profession brisée. Même si cela le faisait souffrir il souhaitait la voir heureuse au bras d'un autre que lui. Elle le méritait sincèrement. Car lui, jamais il ne pourrait la toucher, la tenir étroitement dans ses bras, la caresser, l'embrasser, lui murmurer des mots doux, lui faire l'amour…Rah ! Penser à tout cela était une véritable torture.

Et voilà que débarquait Laira et sa soi-disant fille. Elle était une enfant très jolie et adorable, il ne pouvait le nier, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer cette nouvelle paternité. Il ne savait absolument rien de cette petite fille, il n'était qu'un étranger pour elle. Il ne savait que faire. Il était dépassé et en plein dilemme. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça.

Dans un accès de rage il appuya sur le champignon. Sam avait besoin de lui, il en était certain.

* * *

><p>A quelques kilomètres de là où se trouvait le général, une jeune femme allongée sur le ventre s'enlisait à chaque minute plus profondément dans le néant. A demi-inconsciente sur le sol de son salon, Sam était de plus en plus pâle comme si la mort était sur le point de prendre possession de son corps et de son âme. En pleine hypothermie, les côtes brisées, le visage en sang, des écorchures et des plaies partout, elle n'avait aucune chance de survie si elle ne se réveillait pas pour appeler les secours. Elle ondulait entre un brouillard épais et la réalité.<p>

La voix qui soudain transperça les airs n'était peut-être que son imagination.

Arrivé devant chez Carter, Jack n'aperçut pas sa voiture. Il se gara près du trottoir, sortit de son véhicule et couru jusqu'à la porte pour éviter les trombes d'eau. Quand il toqua à la porte celle-ci s'entrouvrit d'elle-même. Un rayon de lumière filtrait et il la poussa pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Carter ? Appela-t-il doucement.

Son cœur rata un battement quand il remarqua sur toute la longueur du couloir une trainée de sang.

-Carter ! Appela-t-il une seconde fois, plus fort.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Il sortit son arme, prêt à faire feu et arpenta le couloir précautionneusement. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il espérait vraiment que ce sang n'appartienne pas à la propriétaire des lieux.

Ses pas le menèrent sans difficulté à la cuisine, et quand ses yeux se posèrent d'eux-mêmes dans le salon il se figea d'horreur avant de s'élancer tel un lion sur sa victime.

-Carter, carter !

Sa voix n'était plus qu'une sonnette d'alarme où transperçaient l'angoisse et l'effroi.

Il posa une main douce sur ses cheveux trempés et la laissa glisser le long de son visage. Elle était aussi glacée que si elle avait passée une heure dans un congélateur géant. Il attrapa son téléphone portable et composa le numéro du SGC. Il ordonna qu'on fasse venir au plus vite une ambulance. Il raccrocha et téléphona à Daniel et Teal'c pour les avertir de ne plus chercher.

-Jack, vous l'avez-trouvé ? S'enquit l'archéologue avant même que Jack ait pu prononcer le moindre mot.

-Affirmatif. Je suis chez elle mais Carter est très mal en point. Vous aviez raison Daniel.

-Mon Dieu. Je suis désolé Jack.

-On se retrouve au SGC.

Et il raccrocha sans laisser à Daniel le temps de répondre.

-Sam, tenez bon ! Murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux et la regardant avec compassion.

Il ne savait à quel point Sam pouvait être blessée et n'osa la retourner. Il se leva pour aller chercher de quoi la couvrir, et quand il revint avec une couverture il entendit sa voix, un son à peine audible.

-Ja…Jack…

-Je suis là Carter. Répondit O'Neill en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Sam n'avait pas rêvé. Cette voix qu'elle avait entendue n'était pas imaginaire mais bien réelle. Elle parvint avec beaucoup d'incommodité à émerger du noir dans lequel elle était plongée, et, avec l'aide de Jack elle se retourna sur le dos enveloppée dans la couverture dans les bras du militaire.

L'étau autour du cœur du général se resserra davantage. Dans cette position, Sam offrait à son supérieur une scène désolante et déplaisante. Ses vêtements humides et déchirés lui collaient à la peau laissant entrapercevoir diverses coupures et contusions. Sa blessure à la tête laissait un flot de sang continu et incessant s'écouler de manière infime le long de son visage déformé par une terrible souffrance.

-Mon général ? Souffla-t-elle en entrouvrant légèrement les yeux.

-Tenez bon Carter, les secours ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Que s'est-il passé ? Qui vous a fait ça ? Où avez-vous mal ? Où est votre voiture ?

Sans réaliser qu'il l'a bombardait de question tant son inquiétude était croissante, Jack avait attrapé une serviette qui trainait sur la table du salon et s'évertua à éponger tout en délicatesse le sang du visage de la jeune femme posé contre sa poitrine.

-Je…un accident…

-Quoi ?

O'Neill ne semblait pas comprendre.

Malgré le froid, la douleur et la fatigue qui l'a torturait inlassablement, elle s'efforça à lui répondre.

-Ma voiture…a percuté une bute…à quatre kilomètres d'ici…j'ai…

-Vous avez fait tout ce chemin à pied dans votre état ? S'offusqua-t-il. Vous avez complètement perdu la raison ! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas simplement appelée depuis votre portable ?

Sam secoua la tête.

-Il s'était brisé.

Jack ne sut quoi répondre. Anéanti par l'état de Sam, il ne trouvait les mots qui lui permettrait de tenir éveillée jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Il se contentait de passer doucement sa main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Mais Sam rompit le silence.

-Mon général…Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Eh bien…c'est assez difficile à expliquer. Commença Jack en détournant le regard.

Il ne tenait pas vraiment à lui avouer les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à venir jusqu'ici mais il se força néanmoins à être sincère.

-Je me suis réveillé avec un mauvais pressentiment…comme si j'avais senti que quelque chose vous étiez arrivé, puis Daniel est venu frapper à ma porte pour m'avertir de la même impression et me voilà !

Il avait fait un résumé simple et rapide, cela était préférable.

-Je vois ! Répondit Sam dans un murmure. Et Laira ?

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux, interloqué.

-Quoi Laira ? Pourquoi me parlez-vous d'elle ?

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté auprès d'elle ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez Carter ? Je suis là parce que je m'inquiétais pour vous.

Sam eut un petit rire amer qui lui arracha une quinte de toux violente. Elle laissa échapper un cri de souffrance en encerclant sa taille de ses bras mais une vive douleur à son poignet lui donna de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Alors une fois de plus elle laissa libre court à son chagrin pleurant dans les bras de celui qu'elle désirait corps et âme sans espoir de lui appartenir.

Impuissant, Jack ne pouvait qu'observait la jeune femme souffrir contre lui. Mais lorsqu'elle pleura il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux qu'elle ne remarqua pas.

-Ne pleurez pas Sam, je vous en prie ! Calmez-vous, tout ira bien !

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec douceur et beaucoup de chaleur mais il sentit la militaire secouer la tête contre son torse dans un geste négatif.

-Non ! Haleta-t-elle. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait aller ?

Elle souffrait beaucoup mais avait retrouvé tout ses esprits. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait car elle se lança dans des propos que Jack n'aurait jamais cru entendre. Une véritable révélation qui le bouleversa.

-Même si je m'en sors…qu'est ce que cela changera ?

-De quoi me parlez-vous exactement ?

Jack relâcha la pression de ses bras autour de l'astrophysicienne, et quand elle leva les yeux vers lui elle planta un regard empli de tristesse et de désespoir dans le sien.

-Mon général, je n'en peux plus de cette situation…et je ne vous parle pas de l'accident.

Bien que déterminée, la voix de Sam était faible et trahissait un mélange de souffrance et de chagrin.

Jack ne prononça pas un mot. Il savait où elle voulait en venir, mais même en cet instant il se sentait incapable de lui révéler l'ampleur de ses sentiments. Cela engendrerait bien trop de complications et impliquerait sans aucun doute des explications qui n'aboutiraient à rien. Ils n'en souffriraient que davantage tous les deux sans solutions aucunes.

- Quand j'ai su que Laira allait venir…j'ai refusé d'admettre qu'elle venait pour vous…mais elle est arrivée avec cette petite fille…et lorsque je vous ai aperçu vous embrasser…j'ai compris que…

Sam n'acheva pas sa phrase et préféra aller droit au but.

-Je vous aime Jack, et ce, depuis toujours. Mais vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?

O'Neill baissa les yeux pour éviter son regard accusateur.

-Vous le savez mais ça vous ai complètement égal. Vous ne voulez rien savoir, c'est trop difficile pour vous d'assumer cela. Acheva-t-elle séchement.

Le regard qu'elle adressait à Jack venait brusquement de changer. Il était cette fois emplit d'une haine incommensurable. Une haine pour cet espoir gâché, pour toute cette souffrance depuis tant d'années. Une haine contre un homme incapable d'assumer ce qu'il ressent et qui se moque des sentiments des gens.

Si Samantha avait eu la force de se lever et de partir elle l'aurait fait.

-Vous n'avez jamais été très doué avec les sentiments mon général…votre silence est votre réponse. Mais je comprends vous ne ressentiez plus rien pour moi et…

-Écoutez Carter ! La coupa-t-il un brin énervé.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la peine que tout ceci pouvait lui causer et elle pensait à tort qu'il n'éprouvait plus rien pour elle. Mais qu'y pouvait-il lui ? Il était général et il n'avait aucun droit d'être avec une femme du SGC et encore moins son ancien second. La retraite serait la solution mais était-ce vraiment la solution ? Carter méritait tellement mieux que lui…

-Vous ne savez rien du tout.

-J'attends vos explications dans ce cas…

Mais comprenant qu'il ne s'expliquerait pas elle préféra changeait de sujet. Les secours tardaient à arriver mais cela ne la surprenait pas. La pluie ne cessait toujours pas et ils pouvaient entendre au loin l'orage gronder. Et puis parler lui faisait oublier momentanément la douleur.

-Mon général, qu'avez-vous décidé pour Laira et Lya ? Vont-elles vivre sur Terre avec vous ?

O'Neill la dévisagea un long moment avant de lui répondre.

-Je n'ai encore rien décidé. Avoua-t-il. Laira voudrait que nous formions une vraie famille…

Il voyait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles le visage de Sam se décomposer littéralement.

-…mais je lui ai fait comprendre que nous ne serions plus jamais ensemble et que je n'étais pas prêt à assumer le fait d'être à nouveau père.

-Pourtant rien ne vous empêche d'être avec elle. Fit remarquer Sam d'un ton maussade.

-Sans doute…

-Alors, pourquoi ?

Il savait que Sam attendait ardemment une réponse. Il ne lui avait pas donné d'explications sur ses sentiments pour elle, il pouvait cependant lui répondre avec sincérité qu'il n'éprouvait plus rien pour Laira sans émettre qu'il avait une autre femme dans son cœur.

-Cela remonte à cinq ans. Je n'éprouve rien pour Laira et je n'ai guère envie de m'impliquer dans une histoire avec une femme, quelle qu'elle soit.

Il avait prononcé ces mots de façon nette et tranchante, s'efforçant par là même de faire comprendre à Carter qu'il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre eux. Jamais !

La jeune femme accueilli cette répartie comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Un nœud à l'estomac se forma et elle se sentit de nouveau aspirer par un tourbillon sans fin. Ne cherchant plus à lutter contre la fatigue, elle referma les yeux une larme coulant sur sa joue, et avant de sombrer définitivement, elle souhaita de tout son cœur ne jamais se réveiller. Si Jack O'Neill ne voulait pas d'elle alors mourir serait un réconfort plus doux que de survivre sans l'amour de l'homme de sa vie.

Quand sa tête retomba sans vie sur la poitrine de Jack, il prit peur et tenta de relever le visage de la jeune femme pour la réveiller. Dégoûté par lui-même de son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle il contempla avec peine les traces de larmes et ses yeux gonflés d'avoir tant pleuré par sa faute. Il essaya de la ramener à elle mais comprit que c'était peine perdue. Mais il entendit avec soulagement une voiture se garer dans la rue et des voix qu'il reconnaissait comme étant des membres du SGC.

Passant un bras sous les jambes de Sam et la calant plus confortablement contre lui il la souleva du sol pour l'emporter loin de cette maison. En passant dans le couloir et bien avant d'être vu par ses hommes, il murmura un « pardon Sam, je suis fou de vous mais je ne vous mérite pas… » et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front avant de la remettre aux mains des médecins.

* * *

><p>Jack est trop coincé il est chiant…J'espère que ça ira mieux par la suite^^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Voici mon nouveau chapitre, je me suis vraiment dépêchée pour l'écrire. Je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs mais j'essaie pour compenser de les poster rapidement à chaque fois. Encore merci pour vos commentaires, ça me motive beaucoup à continuer d'écrire. N'hésitez pas à critiquer si des choses vous paraissent anormales ou étranges mais ne soyez pas trop méchant^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Une semaine entière s'écoula sans que Sam ne daigne se réveiller. Elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil qui n'était autre que le coma. Physiquement elle allait bien, on avait soigné et pansé ses blessures, et ses côtes cassées ne seraient bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Toutefois, personne ne comprenait pourquoi le cerveau de la scientifique restait paresseusement endormi. D'après le médecin, elle avait peut-être subi un traumatisme moral, et par peur de souffrir son inconscient refusait de s'éveiller. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu se douter que ceci était simplement le souhait de Sam. En perdant connaissance dans les bras du général son vœu s'était exaucé. <em>A quoi bon vivre sans l'amour de Jack…<em>

* * *

><p>Quand le général n'était pas dans son bureau ou en briefing, Daniel et Teal'c le trouvaient constamment à l'infirmerie auprès de la jeune femme qui avait décidée de jouer à la belle au bois dormant. Belle, certes elle l'était mais il donnerait n'importe quoi pour la voir ouvrir les yeux et plonger de nouveau son regard dans le bleu azur de la militaire. Il s'en voulait terriblement de cet accident auquel il s'en attribuait tout la responsabilité. Il était certain que tout ceci était de sa faute. Il aurait dû la rattraper avant qu'elle ne quitte la base.<p>

Durant ces quelques jours, il avait beaucoup réfléchi sur ses sentiments pour Carter et à tous les obstacles qui existaient entre eux. Rien ne pouvait naître de ces difficultés, il en restait persuadé, ce qui le contrariait profondément.

Mais il repensa surtout à la condition que Laira avait imposée en échange du naquadah. Il se remémora alors la conversation qu'il avait eue avec l'Edorane trois jours après le drame touchant le colonel Carter et ce qu'il en avait découlé. Ils étaient alors assis au mess prenant un petit déjeuner que Jack n'avait pas touché.

_**Début du flashback**_

-Comment va le colonel Carter ? Demanda Laira.

-Pas très bien. Déclara O'Neill sans lever les yeux sur la jeune femme.

-J'en suis vraiment désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Au contraire. Si je n'étais pas venue dans ton monde, Samantha n'aurait probablement pas quitté la base et…

-Ca n'a rien à voir. La coupa-t-il.

Jack parlait d'un ton morne et blasé. Peu importait que Laira se considère comme responsable ou non, le mal était fait et Sam se trouvait dans le coma.

Peu désireux de débattre avec Laira sur l'accident et l'état critique dans lequel se retrouvait Carter, il coupa court à la conversation, se leva et quitta le mess. Mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère têtu de l'Edorane qui le rattrapa au pas de course dans les couloirs tenant sa fille par la main.

-Non Jack, attends !

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et planta son regard dans le sien sans rien dire voulant ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

-Qu'as-tu décidé pour moi et Lya ?

Jack garda le silence un long moment avant de répondre sur un ton qui trahissait la colère et l'agacement.

-Je n'ai encore rien décidé pour le moment. Avoua-t-il tout d'abord en soupirant. Mais en ce qui concerne cette condition en échange de davantage de naquadah, eh bien sache que je m'en moque. Les Edorans n'ont qu'à le garder leur précieux naquadah si ils y tiennent tant que ça, je m'en contrefiche.

-Mais là n'est pas le problème…

-Peut-être mais on ne troque pas une enfant et une famille contre du minerai. C'est un moyen de pression trop facile et détestable. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui prouve que je suis bien le père de Lya ?

-Mais bien sur que tu l'es. Se défendit Laira outrée. Me crois-tu capable de te mentir ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi pas ! Cela fait cinq ans que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelle et un jour tu débarques en faisant du marchandage et en prétendant que cette enfant est ma fille…

Et dans la même journée un test de paternité fut effectué sur sa demande confirmant avec exactitude que Lya était bien sa fille. Après cette nouvelle, celui-ci s'était alors enfermé dans son bureau ne voulant voir personne mais il fut de nouveau dérangé par Laira.

-Jack, il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

Elle pénétra sans son autorisation dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière elle venant se planter devant lui.

-Parler de quoi ?

-Au sujet de Lya.

-Encore ?

-J'ai pris la décision de retourner sur Edora avec elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Je vois bien que tu ne veux pas de nous à tes côtés, et même s'il s'agit de ta propre fille je ne peux te forcer à accepter de te comporter comme un père envers elle. Tu as raison j'aurai dû t'avertir de sa naissance bien plus tôt. Aujourd'hui il est trop tard pour que nous puissions former une vraie famille.

-Laira…

-Non, attends, laisse-moi terminer ! Même si je t'aime profondément, je sais qu'une autre femme occupe toute la place dans ton cœur et que je n'ai rien à faire dans ton monde. Alors j'espère sincèrement que tu seras très heureux avec Samantha, tu le mérites.

Le général baissa la tête pour cacher l'amertume qui se peignait sur son visage. Oui, il aimait Carter de tout son cœur, mais non, jamais il ne serait heureux avec elle car… mais à quoi bon se rappeler tout ceci une fois de plus ? Il savait ce qu'il en était. Et puis Laira ne connaissait pas cette loi et il ne comptait pas le moins du moins lui en faire part.

Mais pour son plus grand soulagement elle avait finalement décidé de repartir dans son monde et ce comportement ne le surprenait pas. Laira était une femme douce et gentille qui n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire souffrir qui que ce soit. Elle avait tenté sa chance et il était temps pour elle de rentrer sur Edora en compagnie de Lya avec sa peine et sa douleur d'avoir perdu l'homme de sa vie. Il était triste pour elle, certes, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il avait ses propres problèmes à régler.

Néanmoins, Jack était quand même le père de Lya, et même si assumer cette paternité lui faisait peur et qu'il n'était pas prêt à franchir ce cap, il proposa pour la plus grande joie de l'Edorane de leur rendre visite une fois par mois, si cela lui était possible compte tenu de son emploi du temps chargé, pour passer un peu de temps avec la petite fille.

Et c'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard, escortées par le général en personne, Laira et Lya se tenaient dans la salle d'embarquement, prêtes à réintégrer leur planète.

-A très bientôt Jack. Dit doucement Laira en l'enlaçant. J'espère que le colonel Carter se remettra très vite. En attendant, elle a besoin de toi à ses côtés. Il faut qu'elle se réveille au plus vite. Tu es un homme formidable, je suis certaine que tu sauras l'as rendra heureuse alors n'hésite plus, c'est trop important !

-Merci. Répondit le général dans un triste sourire qu'elle ne remarqua pas.

Puis s'agenouillant à la hauteur de Lya.

-Au revoir jeune fille. On se reverra très vite. Fais attention à toi !

-Au revoir papa. Gémit la petite fille les yeux brillants de larmes.

Dans un geste paternel, Jack serra la petite fille contre lui qui déposa un bisou sur sa joue.

Et avant qu'elles ne passent la porte, Laira se retourna une dernière fois.

-Pour le naquadah, je leur dirai que tout va bien et qu'ils peuvent poursuivre l'échange. Au revoir Jack.

Elles disparurent toutes deux dans la vague bleuté. Laira était également une femme merveilleuse et O'Neill le savait. Lors de son séjour sur Terre il l'avait repoussé, accusé, et blessé cruellement, sans parler du fait qu'il lui avait parlé à de multiples reprises froidement et avec colère. Mais elle avait su tout lui pardonner comprenant la douleur de son cœur. Il quitta la salle d'embarquement l'esprit las.

**_Fin du flashback_**

Trois jours après le départ de Laira, Sam n'avait toujours pas émergée de son coma. Malgré les visites répétitives de ses amis qui lui parlaient beaucoup on ne décelait aucun changement chez elle. Elle restait inlassablement endormie, sans le moindre espoir d'un futur réveil.

Le matin suivant, l'archéologue fit irruption dans le bureau de Jack où ce dernier jouait avec un crayon qui aurait normalement dû lui servir à signer des documents importants. Toutefois il ne semblait pas très enclin à se porter à cet exercice ennuyant.

-Jack, je peux vous parler ?

-Si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

-Hum, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort.

-Bien sur que si, je suis en pleine forme. Répondit le militaire morose.

-Si vous le dites. Bon écoutez Jack, cela fait maintenant dix jours que Sam est dans le coma. Elle aurait dû se réveiller déjà depuis longtemps.

-Je sais.

-Vous le savez mais vous ne faites rien pour arranger les choses.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je ne suis pas médecin.

-C'est vrai, mais ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est ce qui s'est vraiment passé quand vous l'avez trouvé chez elle, inconsciente.

-Écoutez Daniel, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus. Je vous l'ai déjà dis, je suis arrivée chez Carter, la porte était entrouverte, je suis rentré et je l'ai trouvé dans son salon allongée et couverte de sang.

-Oui je connais déjà cette version de l'histoire, mais avant que les secours n'arrivent vous avez surement dû parler. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dis ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ce que je lui ai dis ? S'emporta soudainement O'Neill en se levant. Je lui ai ordonné de tenir le coup. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu lui dire de plus ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être que vous auriez pu lui dire que vous étiez mort d'inquiétude pour elle et que vous ne vouliez pas la perdre.

-Mais elle sait déjà tout ça.

-Non elle ne le sait pas au contraire.

Jack lui lança un regard assassin.

-Cela fait des années que vous jouez à ce petit jeu, prétendant ne rien voir, mais cette fois-ci vous avez bien failli la perdre pour de bon.

-Qu'essayez-vous de me faire comprendre ?

-Vous êtes aveugle au point de n'avoir pas vu que la venue de Laira avait fait souffrir Sam et qu'elle s'est sans doute sauvée de la base à cause de ça.

-Figurez-vous que je m'en suis très bien douté. Mais que voulez vous que j'y fasse Daniel ?

-Assumez vos sentiments Jack ! Si Sam ne se réveille pas c'est qu'il y a une raison et je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper que c'est en rapport avec vous.

-Ah oui ? Vous croyez ? Et bien vous qui êtes si intelligent et qui semblez tout savoir, pourquoi ne pas avoir une nouvelle vision qui vous dira tout. Vous paraissez assez doué dans ce domaine.

-Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de lire dans l'avenir et de parvenir à voir ce dont j'ai envie.

-Vraiment ? Alors comment avez-vous fait la dernière fois pour savoir que Carter avait eu un accident ?

-Je ne le savais pas, je l'ai juste ressenti et une vision s'est imposée à moi de manière très réelle.

-Comment expliquez-vous cela ?

-Après mon retour parmi vous et au fur et à mesure que mes souvenirs revenaient j'ai senti que j'avais quelque chose en plus mais je ne parvenais pas à savoir quoi. Je faisais souvent d'étranges rêves qui me paraissaient si réels et chaque fois cela se produisaient. Puis Teal'c m'a un jour proposé le kelnorim afin d'exploiter ce don et c'est de cette manière que je suis parvenu à entrapercevoir Sam.

-Alors Oma vous aurez fait un cadeau.

-Peut-être. Qui sait ? Mais grâce à ça Sam a été sauvée.

-Elle n'est pas encore tirée d'affaire. Fit remarquer sèchement le militaire.

-Mais cela ne tient qu'à vous Jack. Cessez de vous cacher derrières des non-dits et le fait que vous soyez général et elle colonel, ou vous allez passer à côté du grand amour. Vous risquez de le regretter. Mais cela ne me regarde pas n'est-ce pas ?

-Pour une fois vous avez raison, cela ne vous regarde pas. Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille ! J'ai mal à la tête.

-Bien sur. Répondit Daniel exaspéré par ce comportement. Je vous laisse.

Et il quitta le bureau en claquant la porte.

* * *

><p>Après plusieurs heures de méditations sur les paroles de Daniel, Jack abandonna son bureau et laissa ses pas le guider vers le seul endroit de la base où il avait envie d'être : à l'infirmerie près de sa scientifique préférée. Non pas que l'infirmerie soit son lieu de prédilection, mais c'est dans cet endroit que se trouvait allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort, la seule femme qui faisait battre son cœur et qui le rendait réellement vivant.<p>

Il était déjà très tard et plus personne ne viendrait rendre visite à Sam avant demain matin. Chose qui l'arrangeait. Ce qu'il avait à dire ne regardait que lui et la belle endormie.

Installant une chaise près de son lit, il regarda amoureusement ce doux visage qui semblait si serein. Même pâle elle restait belle et séduisante.

Au bout d'une minute qui parut durer une éternité, la voix de Jack s'éleva dans les airs brisant le silence qui régnait de manière pesante.

-Je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les mots…et encore moins les sentiments. Du moins, quand il s'agit de mes sentiments. Commença Jack les yeux rivés sur Sam. Vous savez à quel point cela m'est pénible de montrer ma faiblesse et…de mettre mon cœur à nu. Mais…je crois que cette fois je n'ai plus le choix. J'ai atteint ma limite il me semble et il est temps pour moi de vous dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

Il prit une des mains de Sam entre les siennes et s'approcha davantage d'elle comme s'il voulait être certain d'être entendu, mais la jeune femme semblait profondément endormie et apaisée.

-Je vous aime Sam…Dieu seul sait à quel point je suis fou de vous. Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressens réellement pour vous tellement je vous aime... C'est grâce à vous si j'ai repris goût à la vie, car après Sarah et la mort de Charlie je pensais ne plus pouvoir aimer…mais vous avez débarqué dans ma vie comme une tornade et depuis je ne peux plus me passer de vous à mes côtés.

Il eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Je voudrais vous avoir rien que pour moi mais je me rends compte que c'est égoïste de ma part. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander ça. Je ne suis qu'un idiot et je ne vous mérite pas. J'aurai dû vous dire tout cela bien avant mais je n'en avais pas le courage…Si seulement les choses étaient différentes…Mais je n'ai fait que me voiler la face. Pourtant rien ne peut exister entre nous et j'en suis le premier malheureux…

A court de paroles il se leva pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et libéra sa main qu'il reposa doucement.

-Je vous en prie Sam, j'ai besoin de vous, alors réveillez-vous, c'est un ordre !

Sur un dernier regard pour la belle il quitta l'infirmerie pour regagner ses quartiers bien loin de se douter que ses paroles avaient fait leur petit bonhomme de chemin dans l'esprit de Sam qui s'éveilla d'un long sommeil quelques heures plus tard.

* * *

><p>Allez encore un petit effort et ils finiront bien par avoir une vraie discussion.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Youhou! Je suis parvenue à écrire la fameuse conversation entre Jack et Sam. Ou du moins presque. Mais bon vous verrez.

Ce chapitre est nettement plus long que les autres. Je me suis déchirée^^ Mais je me suis peut-être aussi craquée. Vous me direz.

J'espère que vous aimerez au moins un peu. Merci pour vos encouragements et notamment à Adle que je ne peux pas remercier personnellement.

Bon chapitre!

* * *

><p>Quand le médecin de la base se rendit près de sa patiente le lendemain aux aurores il eut la surprise de découvrir une jeune femme parfaitement éveillée dans son lit qui observait le mur d'en face d'un œil absent. Après une consultation minutieuse il fut déclaré que le colonel Carter était en pleine forme. En revanche elle aurait besoin de quelques jours supplémentaires de repos afin de ne pas forcer sur son corps encore fragile. On lui recommanda de rester encore deux jours à l'infirmerie avant qu'elle ne puisse rentrer chez elle pour une semaine ou deux.<p>

Le général fut aussitôt informé du réveil de Samantha et de son excellente santé, et c'est avec un soupir soulagement qu'il accueilli cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Il allait se précipiter à son chevet quand les paroles qu'il avait prononcé la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire. Et si Carter avait entendu sa confession ? C'était tout bonnement impossible mais cela l'effrayait tout de même un peu. Finalement il se ravisa et resta enfermé dans son bureau durant les deux jours qui suivirent.

Sam ne resta pas pour autant seule à l'infirmerie. Toutes les personnes de la base qui l'appréciait et inversement lui rendirent visite, et notamment ses précieux amis Teal'c et Daniel, et la veille de sa sortie de l'infirmerie, le jaffa accompagné de l'archéologue se trouvaient près d'elle.

-Alors Sam, comment vous sentez-vous ce soir ? S'enquit Daniel

-Je vais mieux, je vous remercie.

-En effet colonel Carter, vous semblez en bien meilleure forme. Ajouta Teal'c. Je suis ravi de vous revoir parmi nous.

-Merci Teal'c, c'est gentil. Répondit Sam dans un sourire.

Mais ce dernier s'effaça rapidement quand elle promena son regard sur la pièce sans y voir ou apercevoir la silhouette tant désirée, ce qui n'échappa guère à l'œil de Daniel.

-Si vous cherchez Jack, il a quitté la base un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

-Oh !

-Oui. En fait ces deux derniers jours il a été débordé de travail et n'a pas eu une minute pour passer vous voir. Il s'en excuse d'ailleurs.

-Je comprends.

Un voile de tristesse se déposa sur le doux visage de la scientifique qui secoua bien vite la tête pour le faire disparaître. Elle ne devait pas se montrer si faible devant ses amis.

-Vous savez Sam, reprit le jeune homme en remarquant son changement d'expression, si Jack s'est retrouvé perdu dans le travail c'est parce que pendant votre coma il a presque passé tout son temps à votre chevet à veiller sur vous en délaissant ses tâches bureaucratique. Et maintenant il doit rattraper le temps perdu.

-Vraiment ? Le général est resté auprès de moi ? S'étonna Sam.

-En effet. Lui confirma le jaffa d'un signe de tête. Jamais encore je n'avais vu O'Neill aussi abattu. Vous lui avez fait peur. Et a nous aussi.

Sam se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire. Les propos de Teal'c lui faisait vraiment plaisir mais elle n'était pas certaine que tout ceci soit bien réel.

-Bon eh bien on va vous laisser. J'espère que vous nous raconterez quand vous serez totalement ce qui s'est passé. Bonne nuit Sam.

-Bonne nuit Daniel. Bonne nuit Teal'c.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce laissant la jeune femme avec ses pensées.

Sam s'allongea confortablement dans son lit mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Fixant un point imaginaire au plafond elle se rappela avec exactitude le jour de son accident et sa conversation avec le général O'Neill. Il lui avait parfaitement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de femme dans sa vie. Se souvenir de ce moment lui créa une boule à l'estomac. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais entendre cette vérité.

Mais son expression changea promptement lorsque des bribes de paroles lui revinrent à l'esprit. « _Je vous aime Sam…j'ai besoin de vous… _» Non, impossible, jamais Jack O'Neill n'aurait pu prononcer ces paroles, c'était purement inconcevable. Elle avait seulement rêvé. Oui bien sur, c'était forcément cela. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait émergée de son coma alors que ces mots tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Ce n'était qu'un rêve certes, mais un très beau rêve. Alors pourquoi avait-elle la nette impression que cela était toutefois bien concret ? Comme cette curieuse sensation que quelqu'un lui avait pris la main et effleuré les lèvres.

Finalement, vaincue par le sommeil elle se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Dans sa maison, Jack O'Neill avait beau se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, impossible de s'endormir. Il avait beau râler et pester rien n'y faisait. Alors au bout de deux heures de calvaire il se leva, descendit à sa cuisine prendre une bière et s'installa dans son canapé. Ce qui l'énerva davantage était qu'il n'y avait absolument rien à la télé pour capter son attention et lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à Carter et sa rencontre en tête à tête quand elle sortirait de l'infirmerie au petit matin pour venir le trouver dans son bureau. Cela était inévitable et tous deux le savaient. Sam devait passer devant le général avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle. C'était une simple formalité.<p>

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? Et si jamais elle revenait sur le sujet qu'elle avait abordé avant de tomber dans le coma. Que ferait-il ? Avouer ses sentiments à une femme qui ne pouvait vous entendre était certes une chose facile mais assumer son amour en face de la dite personne était une toute autre épreuve. Mais peut-être se tracassait-il pour rien. Carter allait sans doute lui dire tout simplement qu'elle rentrait chez elle et qu'elle reprendrait son travail une fois qu'elle serait totalement remise de son accident. Et quand bien même se serait le cas, ça ne serait que repoussait l'échéance d'une mise au point. Car lui-même le savait, ils ne pourraient continuer bien longtemps ce petit jeu.

Comprenant qu'il n'y pouvait rien et que l'inéluctable allait forcément arriver Jack se résigna à retourner se coucher.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin arriva trop vite au goût du militaire qui prit place derrière son bureau. Dans moins d'une heure Carter allait passer cette porte et se planter devant lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Peut-être n'avait-elle aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé quand il l'avait découverte chez elle baignant dans son sang ! Ou peut-être pas…<p>

Sur autorisation du médecin Sam avait fini par regagner ses quartiers. Elle venait de s'habiller en tenue de ville. Chose normale puisqu'elle allait regagner son domicile. Elle se regarda dans le miroir réajustant sa coiffure et se dit qu'elle était prête. Elle pouvait aller affronter le général avant de rentrer. Prenant une profonde inspiration elle quitta la pièce en direction du bureau de Jack. Tout allait se jouer sur cette discussion. Sa vie, son destin...

Elle n'eut pas besoin de frapper. La porte était ouverte et le général leva la tête à son approche.

-Mon général.

-Ah Carter, entrez !

Puis voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

-Asseyez-vous ! Lui proposa Jack en désignant la chaise devant elle. Vous devez être fatiguée.

-Non merci, je préfère rester debout.

-Comme vous voudrez. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Mieux je vous remercie.

-Je suis content de l'apprendre. Vous nous avez fait peur vous savez. Dix jours dans le coma ce n'est pas rien. Et même si vous allez mieux je préfère que vous preniez une semaine de repos. Vous pourrez ensuite reprendre le travail.

-Je suis vraiment désolée mon général.

-Pour quoi ?

-De vous avoir causé du souci.

-Ce n'est rien Carter, ce n'était pas votre faute. Il tombait des cordes…

Si le visage du général semblait impassible celui de Sam avait quelque chose de différent. Une étrange lueur que Jack n'avait encore jamais vue. Il ne parvenait à savoir si cela était bon signe ou non.

-Vous avez tord.

Une ombre passa dans le regard bleu du colonel.

-Comment ça ?

-Si je n'avais pas conduit de manière aussi imprudente je n'aurai pas eu cet accident.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Mais Sam ne répondit pas laissant Jack dans la perplexité. Était-ce volontaire ? Elle seule le savait.

-Où est Laira et sa fille ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet même si elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'aborder.

-Reparties sur Edora. Dit Jack dans un sourire, comme s'il semblait réellement ravi. Ce qui était bien sur le cas.

-Comment ça reparties ?

-Voyant mon manque d'enthousiasme quant au fait qu'elles puissent vivre sur Terre, elle a préféré rentrer sur Edora.

-Et pour le naquadah ?

Même après avoir frôlé la mort Sam ne perdait pas le nord quand il s'agissait de son travail et de source d'énergie importante comme le naquadah.

-Tout est arrangé. Ils nous feront parvenir le minerai dans quelques jours.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour parvenir à cette fin ? Interrogea la jeune femme très surprise.

Jack hésita entre mentir, ne rien dire ou avouer toute la vérité. Il opta pour la dernière solution et tout révéler à Sam.

-J'ai promis à Laira de lui rendre visite à elle et Lya une fois par mois, si cela m'est possible bien sur. Il s'agit de ma fille après tout. Et même si j'adore les gosses je ne parviens pas vraiment à accepter la situation.

-Je vois. Murmura Sam en baissant la tête pour cacher sa désillusion.

Le peu de courage qu'elle avait emportée avec elle afin d'avoir la plus grande et importante explication de sa vie avec le général O'Neill venait de la fuir comme on fuit la peste. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit la nuit dernière avant de s'endormir, et elle avait choisi entre deux options. La première était qu'elle dévoile une fois de plus ses sentiments et force Jack à lui ouvrir son cœur, ainsi elle pourrait poursuivre son travail au SGC et vivre auprès de lui, ou alors, la deuxième qui était la plus difficile mais sans doute celle à laquelle elle devrait faire face était que Jack refuse de se dévoiler ou qu'il ne ressente absolument rien pour elle. Dans les deux cas elle poserait sa démission et partirait loin de lui, loin de chez elle, loin de son pays pour ne jamais revenir. Sa lettre de démission, elle l'avait déjà écrite et le bout de papier était dans sa poche.

Loin d'être heureux de cette confession Jack se força à sourire et encouragea Sam à rentrer chez elle et se reposer.

-Daniel ou Teal'c va vous raccompagner chez vous. Conclut-il. Alors tâchez de ne pas trop en faire et revenez nous en pleine forme.

-A vos ordres mon général.

La voix de Sam n'était plus qu'un lointain écho. Quand Jack la vit franchir le pas de la porte il souffla. Ouf ! Cela c'était plutôt bien passé mais il s'était senti vraiment mal en lui avouant la vérité pour Laira. Mais alors qu'il cherchait à se replonger sans motivation dans son travail il entendit la porte se refermer en claquant et leva les yeux pour apercevoir le regard déterminé de Sam qui s'appuyait de ses deux mains sur le rebord du bureau.

-Carter, que se passe-t-il ? Questionna-t-il soudainement soucieux.

-Mon général. Il faut que cela cesse.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

Même s'il en avait une petite idée il espérait que ce ne soit pas cela à quoi il pensait.

-Vous voyez, vous faites comme si vous ne saviez pas de quoi je parle mais en vérité vous le savez parfaitement, mais vous avez peur.

-Si vous en veniez au fait. Rétorqua-t-il en se levant pour fuir ce regard furibond qu'elle braquait sur lui.

-Je vous parle de ce que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre. Avoua-t-elle péniblement.

Jack bloqua un instant heurté par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Pardon ?

Samantha Carter avait osé lancer ce sujet épineux. Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même et sentait son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Tant et si bien qu'elle avait l'impression que Jack pouvait l'entendre. Mais elle avait besoin de réponse, et tout de suite. Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'elle vivait dans l'incertitude et elle en souffrait chaque jour un peu plus. Néanmoins elle savait que Jack ne se confierait pas aussi facilement.

-Vous m'avez très bien comprise.

-Pourquoi en reparler ? Vous savez très bien ce que j'en pense.

-Eh bien justement non, je ne sais pas.

Les yeux de Sam lançaient des éclairs tant elle était sur les nerfs et en proie à l'agitation. Elle observait Jack qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

-Quand vous m'avez trouvé entre la vie et la mort dans mon salon je vous ai ouvert mon cœur en vous avouant que je vous aimais, mais vous ne m'avez donné aucune explication quant à vos sentiments.

-Et je ne vous en donnerai pas plus maintenant. Ca ne servirait à rien.

Jack ne parvenait à s'expliquer son propre comportement. Il y a de cela trois jours Sam était encore dans le coma et il était venu la voir pour lui confier ses sentiments. Cela lui avait paru tellement simple et il s'était senti soulagé l'espace d'un instant, mais maintenant qu'elle se tenait face à lui désirant ardemment connaître la vérité il avait perdu tout ses moyens et le courage de lui avouer la vérité. Il était terrifié à l'idée de se dévoiler et de se mettre à nu. C'était une épreuve trop difficile à surmonter, bien plus difficile que de se faire torturer des heures par Baal, ou de se retrouver en Enfer sans garantie de retour…

-Je ne vois pas les choses de cette manière. Pourquoi est-ce que vous réagissez comme ça ? Daniel m'a pourtant avoué que vous aviez passé votre temps à mon chevet. Ca doit bien signifier quelque chose.

-Écoutez Carter, ça ne signifie rien du tout et je réagis comme je veux. Cette conversation ne mènera nulle part.

Cette fois tous deux étaient en colère contre l'autre. Sam ne supportait pas de voir Jack se comporter comme un lâche, et Jack en voulait à Sam de retournait le couteau dans la plaie. Il lui reprochait de ne pas savoir à quel point cela lui faisait mal. Mais comment pouvait-elle le savoir s'il ne révélait rien ? Mais peu importe et il resterait à camper sur ses positions.

Sam se trouvait confronter à une véritable tête de mule. Elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui. Dans ce cas elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Puisqu'il ne voulait rien entendre elle allait lui divulguer et lui déposer son amour sur un plateau.

-Très bien. Répliqua-t-elle. Mais avant que je ne quitte définitivement ce bureau vous allez m'écoutez mon général !

-Vous me donnez des ordres maintenant colonel ? S'énerva Jack.

-Ce n'est pas un ordre mon général mais un aveu que je tiens à vous faire.

-Je ne veux rien savoir.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte pour quitter son propre bureau et fuir des révélations trop dures à entendre, Sam trouva les mots qui l'obligèrent à arrêter son geste et se retourner vers elle.

-J'ai entendu votre confession à l'infirmerie…avant que je ne me réveille.

Le visage de Jack se décomposa en quelques secondes et Sam comprit qu'elle était dans le vrai. Elle avait dit ça sans savoir. Elle avait cru que ce n'était qu'un rêve mais vu la réaction de son supérieur elle sut que tout cela avait été bien réel. Elle attendit patiemment que Jack prenne la parole. Ce dernier se passa une main sur le visage visiblement embarrassé. Il s'écarta de Carter pour aller s'appuyer contre son bureau.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Parvint-il à demander en la fixant de ses yeux noisette.

Sam garda le silence soutenant son regard braqué sur elle.

-Vous étiez sensée être dans le coma…Non pas que je sois déçu que vous vous soyez enfin réveillée, au contraire…mais vous n'étiez pas supposée entendre ce que je vous ai dis.

-Je vous rassure, je n'ai pas tout entendu. Comme vous l'avez dis vous-même j'étais dans le coma. Mais vos paroles se sont immiscées dans mon esprit et je n'ai gardé que quelques bribes de mots. Mais j'ai parfaitement saisie l'essentiel.

Un silence de mort s'installa entre eux sans qu'aucun ne reprenne la parole. Jack réfléchissait et Sam attendait patiemment qu'il digère cette nouvelle. Jamais encore elle n'avait autant tenu tête à son supérieur mais elle n'avait pas peur. C'était sa dernière chance.

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Sam…

Jack venait de briser le trouble existant mais sa voix n'était pas sûre.

-Même si vous prétendez avoir compris vous devez également comprendre que cela ne change rien.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Vous savez très bien pourquoi ?

-A cause de la loi ? A cause de l'armée ? Tout ceci n'est qu'un prétexte et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Seulement vous avez peur. Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche Jack O'Neill.

-Ne dites pas ça ! Brailla presque le général. Je vous défends de dire que je suis un lâche. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

-Il suffirait de me l'expliquer dans ce cas.

-Vous voulez que je vous dise que je vous aime, que nous avons tord d'agir comme nous le faisons en mettant nos sentiments de côté et que nous pourrions être ensemble ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Eh bien c'est impossible. Nous n'avons pas d'avenir ensemble. Je refuse de vous faire courir le risque de perdre ce que vous aimez le plus, à savoir votre travail. En plus de ça nous risquerions tous deux la cour martiale. Je ne peux pas vous faire ça.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, vous avez peur mon général. Mais je ne vous en veux pas. La peur est naturelle.

-Pensez ce que vous voulez ça m'est égal.

Jack s'en voulait de parler de cette manière à la femme qu'il aimait mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait l'éloigner de lui. Bien plus que la peur de lui faire perdre son travail il ne se jugeait pas assez bien pour devenir le compagnon de Sam. Il n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui dans ce domaine et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. Elle méritait un homme qui saurait l'aimer comme elle le mérite. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un vieil ours mal léché comme lui qui risquerait de la faire souffrir à tout moment.

-Est-ce que vous me permettez de vider mon sac ?

-Pas vraiment mais je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie.

Appuyés contre le rebord de son bureau les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Jack lui fit un petit signe de tête pour l'encourager à parler. A deux mètres de lui, Sam se triturait nerveusement les mains. Dire tout ceci avait été éprouvant, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui allait suivre. Respirant profondément, elle ferma une seconde les yeux avant d'extraire de sa poche un morceau de papier qu'elle tendit au général.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ma lettre de démission.

-Votre lettre de démission ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Il est hors de question que je l'accepte. Même si vous faites ça, ça ne changera rien.

-Ce n'est pas pour cette raison.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Je vous l'ai dis. Je n'en peux plus, c'est devenu trop difficile. Je n'ai plus la force de continuer à travailler dans ces conditions.

Le visage de Sam se crispa de douleur et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. A cette vision le cœur de Jack se serra et il détourna le regard.

-Mon général…rien n'a changé pour moi depuis le test zatarc. Je vous aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé auparavant et je sais que jamais plus je n'aimerai comme je vous aime.

-Ne dites pas ça Carter. Répliqua Jack en la regardant de nouveau dans les yeux. Il était véritablement touché mais préféra ne rien laisser paraître.

-C'est pourtant la vérité. Pourquoi vous avez si peur de l'entendre ? Si je dois partir je tiens à ce que vous sachiez ce que je ressens pour vous.

-A quoi bon se faire du mal ?

Mais Sam ne releva pas cette remarque.

-Vous êtes l'homme le plus extraordinaire qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

-N'en faites pas tant…

-Je vous en prie, laissez-moi aller jusqu'au bout tant que j'en ai le courage.

Jack baissa les yeux.

-Vous êtes un homme bon et sincère, prêt à tout pour ceux que vous aimez, jusqu'à risquer votre vie…C'est pour tout ça que je suis tombée amoureuse de vous. Jack…je ne pense qu'à vous jour et nuit, c'est comme ci je n'avais plus de vie. Pourtant vous savez à quel point j'aime ma vie au SGC et mes amis, mais…j'ai si peur de vous perdre que je n'en dors plus la nuit. Les jours passent et je ne parviens pas à vous sortir de mes pensées. J'aimerai vous oublier dans les bras d'un autre homme…

A ces mots Jack releva la tête, anxieux à l'idée qu'elle puisse le faire.

-…mais je ne peux pas…je n'y arrive pas. Je me l'interdis car j'aurai la sensation de vous trahir…de me trahir.

-Pourtant vous méritez l'amour d'un homme qui saura vous aimer et vous rendre heureuse.

-Mais cet homme ne serait pas vous.

Le général ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il venait d'apercevoir une larme rouler sur le beau visage de Sam. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure. Il n'avait jamais supporté de la voir pleurer. Cela lui fendait irrémédiablement le cœur à chaque fois. Pourtant une deuxième larme rejoignit la deuxième. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais il s'obligea à ne pas bouger. S'il la serrait dans ses bras il savait que toutes les barrières qu'il s'efforçait de garder intacts s'écrouleraient en un instant en libérant un torrent de passion. Et alors il ne pourrait plus la laisser partir et voudrait à tout jamais la garder près de lui. Mais il ne pouvait se montrer à ce point égoïste.

- Je vous remercie mon général pour toutes ces belles années à vos côtés. Mais je voulais que vous sachiez que personne ne m'avait fait autant souffrir que vous.

Le militaire déglutit péniblement à cette déclaration mais ne répliqua rien. Elle avait tout simplement raison.

-Et malgré tout ces bons moments que nous avons passés ensemble j'ai décidé de tourner la page car je préfère tous les oublier. Je sais que loin de vous, chaque jour qui passera sera une épreuve mais je préfère cela plutôt que de vous voir tous les jours. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir ni qui me consolera quand vous ne serez plus près de moi mais c'est mieux ainsi.

En pleurs, Samantha avait à peine remarqué que Jack s'était approché d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Carter, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Dit-il en la secouant légèrement.

Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette personne qui avait toujours su se montrer calme et raisonnable. Il savait que cette conversation menaçait d'être difficile à gérer mais là c'était l'apothéose.

Elle leva vers lui un visage trempé de larmes amères et distingua malgré ce brouillard une expression tragique se peindre dans les yeux de son supérieur.

-Reprenez-vous bon sang ! Vous n'allez pas tout laisser tomber comme ça. Vous ne pouvez pas partir sur un coup de tête.

-Je suis désolée mon général…Il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives. Je dois partir. Vous allez me manquer mais quand j'aurai quitté le pays je ne reviendrai pas.

Elle se libéra avec aisance de son étreinte et se détourna de lui pour quitter la pièce. Elle attendit quelques secondes la main posée sur la poignée afin de lui offrir une dernière chance mais Jack ne fit rien pour la retenir. Elle ouvrit la porte et disparue en courant à travers les couloirs sans prêter attention aux soldats qui la regardèrent passer d'un air curieux.

Les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où se tenait Sam il y a encore un instant, Jack resta un long moment debout sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste. C'était comme si tout ses membres étaient paralysés et que son cerveau avait totalement buggé.

Il venait de perdre sa seule raison de vivre. Samantha allait partir, le quitter…tout quitter…Et tout cela était entièrement sa faute.

Plus jamais il ne verrait son magnifique sourire qu'il aimait tant, plus jamais il ne se perdrait dans son regard couleur océan, plus jamais il ne la verrait rire à ses blagues idiotes.

Comment ferait-il pour se lever chaque matin en sachant qu'elle ne serait pas là ? Était-il prêt à accepter de ne plus jamais la voir ? Se sentait-il prêt à vivre sans elle ? Il savait que Carter allait mettre sa menace à exécution et fuir le pays. Elle était une femme de parole. Petit à petit son esprit assimila et enregistra la nouvelle avec angoisse.

Elle s'était confiée à lui de la plus belle des façons, avec sincérité et éclat.

Un total abandon. Elle lui avait offert son cœur dans un écrin et il lui avait presque rejeté à la figure. Elle l'avait complimenté, adulé, pleuré. Et lui qu'avait-il fait ? Rien. Absolument rien. Et s'il continuait de ne rien faire, il le regretterait toute sa vie.

Avait-il le temps de réfléchir à la situation avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour toujours ? S'il s'écoutait, Sam pourrait faire le tour du monde à loisir avant qu'il n'est trouvé la solution à son problème. Il savait que la peur y était pour beaucoup dans son hésitation à s'engager. Mais il fallait qu'il combatte cette crainte et tente le tout pour le tout. Accepter ses sentiments pour Sam et aller de l'avant.

S'il attendait encore trop longtemps elle allait quitter la base pour ne plus jamais revenir et il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas cette fois.

Au diable le règlement et au diable ses principes. Il avait fait assez de dégâts comme ça. Même si cela était tout bonnement contraire au discours qu'il avait tenu un peu plus tôt il choisit d'écouter ce que lui dictait son cœur.

Il suivit alors le même chemin que Sam avait emprunté il y a quelques minutes et arriva devant ses quartiers. Il examina le couloir. Personne. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra dans la chambre sans être invité en prenant soin de bien refermer derrière lui. Ce qu'il vit lui foudroya le cœur. Sam était assise contre son lit, les genoux repliés contre elle, son corps secoué de sanglots incontrôlés. Quand elle leva des yeux étonnés sur l'intrus elle ne put émettre le moindre son. Elle vit Jack s'approcher d'elle et se mettre à sa hauteur alors qu'elle gardait ses mains croisés sur ses jambes.

-Mon général…Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Réussit-elle à articuler.

Le militaire ne répondit pas. Il captura le visage de la belle entre ses mains et sans réfléchir plaqua un baiser sauvage sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Bon bah dans le prochain chapitre Jack va enfin se bouger les fesses. Je crois qu'il n'a plus le choix maintenant.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà je suis arrivée au bout de mon histoire. Je n'avais absolument pas prévu d'en écrire autant mais ce qui est fait est fait.

Merci à tout ceux qui ont eu le courage de me lire jusqu'au bout et un énorme merci aux reviewveurs.

C'était important pour moi de connaître votre avis et c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu écrire aussi rapidement ma fic. Ça donne du courage et beaucoup de motivation faut dire.

Ce chapitre est un peu court mais ça se finit plutôt bien.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

><p>Le baiser de Jack se voulait intense et possessif puis il se fit plus doux et sensuel. Quand enfin il libéra les lèvres de Sam à la recherche d'un peu d'air il croisa son regard estomaqué. Il réalisa avec douleur qu'elle avait à peine répondue à son étreinte mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il déboulait dans ses quartiers comme un voleur et lui arrachait un baiser sans lui demander son avis.<p>

-Mon général ? Bafouilla-t-elle les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Pardonnez-moi Sam ! Je ne suis qu'un parfait idiot. S'excusa-t-il en se relevant.

La jeune femme avait cessé de pleurer et observait Jack sans vraiment comprendre ce soudain revirement de situation. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Elle se leva à son tour sans savoir quoi dire. De toute façon ce n'était pas à elle de parler mais à celui qui avait pénétré dans sa chambre sans invitation.

Jack lui tournait le dos mais il pouvait sentir le regard interrogateur de Sam posé sur lui.

Désormais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas expliqué son attitude, pour le moins bizarre.

Ce baiser avait été un vrai bonheur, un délice. Il aurait voulu se fondre en elle mais il était hors de question de sauter les étapes. Samantha était une femme qu'il respectait beaucoup trop pour ne pas lui offrir tous les éclaircissements qu'elle méritait avant de pouvoir espérer passer au stade suivant.

Tient, c'était vraiment drôle. Il y avait encore de cela quelques minutes il ne voulait pas d'elle, ou du moins il ne désirait pas qu'elle perde son temps avec lui et maintenant il était prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses. Il avait vraiment un grain, c'était certain.

Serrant un instant la mâchoire et les poings, il prit une grande inspiration et se retourna pour faire face à la scientifique qui le fixait d'un air perdu. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Bon sang ! Pourquoi cela était-il aussi difficile d'avouer son amour à la femme qu'on aime ? Avait-elle raison et était-il un lâche ?

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse briser le silence.

Finalement ce fut Carter qui prit l'initiative de le rompre, exaspérée par cette situation et le manque de volonté de son supérieur.

-Si vous n'avez rien de plus à ajouter mon général, je vais vous demander de sortir de mes quartiers. Je dois faire ma valise.

Et sans plus se soucier de l'homme debout face à elle, elle ouvrit son armoire et en sortit un grand sac de voyage qu'elle posa sur le lit.

-Écoutez Carter, tout ceci est ridicule. Dit enfin O'Neill en regardant évoluer la jeune femme qui faisait des allers retours entre sa couche et son armoire. Vous n'allez pas partir comme ça ?

-Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre mon général. Répondit Sam sèchement. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ?

Elle venait de se planter devant lui à seulement quelques centimètres et il pouvait presque sentir son haleine chaude et envoûtante sur son visage. Elle le fixait avec des yeux meurtriers.

-Pourquoi m'avoir embrassée ? Demanda-t-elle énervée. C'était un cadeau d'au revoir afin de ne pas vous sentir trop coupable.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Rétorqua le militaire à deux doigts de l'embrasser de nouveau pour la faire taire. Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis là.

-Je regrette, mais non.

Sam pouffa de manière ironique et poursuivit de nouveau sa tâche. Son placard était presque vide ce qui ne plaisait guère à Jack qui ne savait comment rattraper la situation qui lui échappait totalement. S'il avait accouru jusqu'ici ce n'était surement pas pour la contemplait faire ses bagages, alors qu'attendait-il ?

-Est-ce que vous voulez bien cesser une minute de bouger vous me faites mal à la tête ?

-Eh bien vous pouvez partir je ne vous retiens pas…ou encore peut-être prendre une aspirine.

Sam se comportait de manière vraiment arrogante et provocatrice mais le général préféra ne pas en tenir compte. Il savait à quel point elle avait mal.

Et alors qu'elle faisait un énième tour pour récupérer ses affaires en passant devant lui, il se saisit de son bras et la força à lui faire face.

-Ca suffit Carter, je ne supporte plus de vous voir tourner en rond alors arrêtez ce petit manège !

Sans répondre Sam ancra son regard azur dans les yeux noisette de Jack et attendit qu'il la libère. Mais les choses ne se déroulèrent pas ainsi. Leurs yeux se soudèrent l'un à l'autre et ils se perdirent totalement, oubliant toute réalité.

Alors négligeant ses principes et poussé par un instinct animal, Jack s'empara de nouveau de la bouche de Sam en passant une main derrière sa tête. Même si au début cette dernière ne fit pas le moindre mouvement elle finit par répondre avec ardeur à son baiser. D'abord avec hésitation puis prudence elle enroula finalement ses bras dans le dos de Jack et ses mains s'agrippèrent d'elles-mêmes à sa chemise.

A son tour le militaire plaça une main sur la taille fine de la jeune femme et approfondit le baiser en jouant avec sa langue.

Taisant tout ce qui avait été dis, tout ce qui avait été fait, Sam s'abandonna aux caresses de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Aimait ? Oui elle l'aimait et quand on était sur le point de faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'on aime il n'y avait rien de plus naturel. Oui, mais lui ? Même si elle savait qu'il éprouvait des sentiments à son égard il ne s'était toujours pas confié à elle. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'il ait le droit de se taire. Elle voulait connaître la vérité. Alors à contrecœur ses mains le libèrent et elle interrompit ce moment de pur bonheur en reculant de deux pas.

-Carter ?

-J'ai besoin de savoir mon général.

Jack se passa une dernière la nuque visiblement ennuyé. Le moment tant redouté était enfin arrivé et il ne pouvait plus reculer. Très bien, puisqu'il le fallait…

-C'est vous qui aviez raison. Commença-t-il en rivant ses yeux aux siens. Je ne suis qu'un lâche et j'avais peur. Peur de vous faire du mal, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Vous méritez tellement mieux qu'un vieux militaire proche de la retraite.

Sam eut un sourire.

-Mon général, vous n'êtes pas si vieux que ça.

-C'est gentil de vouloir me consoler Carter mais je ne suis plus tout jeune vous savez.

-Mais je vous aime tel que vous êtes Jack. Déclara Sam en rougissant.

-Et je vous en remercie.

Pendant que la jeune femme se posa sur le bord de son lit, Jack tira une chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Jamais je n'aurai imaginé un jour vous entendre me confesser que vous m'aimiez et j'en suis vraiment touché.

Il baissa la tête en se frottant les mains de manière nerveuse.

-Vous savez Sam…ce n'est pas facile pour moi.

-Je sais. Dit la jeune femme en souriant.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous aimer et de vous imposer mon amour.

-Jack…

La voix de Sam était si douce et mélodieuse que Jack se sentit fondre quand elle prononça son nom.

-Mais je vous aime Sam…

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un véritable bond dans sa poitrine.

-Je suis fou de vous. Avoua enfin le général.

Samantha ferma les yeux pour apprécier cette confession.

-Rien n'a changé depuis le test zatarc il y a quatre ans. J'ai eu beau me raisonner en me disant que tout cela n'était que pure folie, je n'ai jamais pu contrôler mes sentiments et ce que je ressens pour vous. Vous êtes ce qui m'est arrivée de plus beau dans la vie depuis que mon fils est mort. Et si je m'oblige à faire semblant de rien c'est parce que j'ai peur de vous perdre un jour.

-Vous ne me perdrez jamais mon général. Le rassura la scientifique en se levant pour s'approcher de lui.

Dans un élan de tendresse elle passa une main délicate sur la joue rugueuse de son supérieur qui l'emprisonna à son tour dans sa paume

-Est-ce que vous saurez un jour me pardonner tout le mal que je vous ai fait ? Questionna-t-il en se levant de sa chaise et gardant sa main dans sienne.

-J'ai déjà tout oublié. Assura celle-ci dans un sourire qu'il aimait tant.

-Est-ce que vous comptez toujours nous quitter ?…me quitter ?

-Tout dépendra de vous mon général.

-Carter, si voulez bien, laissons tomber le 'mon général' pour le moment. Il n'y a plus que Jack et Sam et je peux vous assurer que je ferai tout pour que vous ne partiez jamais loin de moi.

-Et le règlement ? Qu'est-ce que vous en faites ? Demanda-t-elle en perdant son adorable sourire.

-Au diable cette fichue loi. Vous avez raison, je me suis trop longtemps caché derrière ce rempart et je préférai le voir comme un prétexte irréfutable.

Ce que je veux désormais c'est pouvoir vivre une belle et longue aventure avec vous à mes côtés. Et s'il le faut je prendrais une fois de plus ma retraite.

-Mais que deviendra le SGC sans vous ?

-Je m'en fiche. Je ne suis pas irremplaçable après tout.

-Pour moi vous l'êtes.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Tout comme vous l'êtes pour moi Samantha.

Sur cet aveu, Jack inclina la tête pour prendre possession des lèvres de Sam. Elles étaient si douces qu'il devait lutter pour ne pas les dévorer pleinement.

Lentement, tendrement, comme si la jeune femme était l'objet le plus précieux du monde, il apposa une main sur son visage et accentua leur baiser alors que son autre bras enveloppait entièrement sa taille.

Enfiévrée par les mains de Jack posées sur elle, Sam enroula ses bras derrière la tête de son homme et traversa le rempart de ses lèvres pour faire passer sa langue apportant fougue et passion à leur étreinte.

Jack était enivré par le doux parfum de Sam et par l'effluve qui se dégageait de ses cheveux soyeux.

-Sam…vous sentez si bon. Admit-il dans un grognement rauque.

A la fois apeurés et enchantés par ce qui allait suivre leurs mains et leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre se cherchèrent davantage, avec rage et impatience.

Mais alors que Jack allait demander à Sam si elle était pleinement consentante les hauts parleurs de la base résonnèrent avec force. La porte des étoiles venait d'être activée de l'extérieur et on demandait le général O'Neill de toute urgence.

-Rah ! C'est pas vrai. Râla Jack en relâchant la perle qu'il tenait étroitement dans ses bras.

-Cela semble important. Déclara Sam dans un demi-sourire.

-Aussi important que ça l'était maintenant ? Grimaça-t-il. Je ne crois pas.

Il s'éloigna de Sam prêt à quitter la pièce. Mais avant de la franchir il se retourna vers elle.

-Rentrez chez vous Sam…je passerai vous voir quand on n'aura plus besoin de moi ici.

-C'est une promesse ? S'enquit la jeune femme aux anges.

-Absolument. Assura Jack en lui rendant son sourire angélique. Maintenant que je me suis enfin déclaré à la femme de ma vie, je ne vais pas la laisser partir comme ça.

-Merci…Jack. Souffla Sam.

Puis le général O'Neill quitta la chambre pour aller à la rencontre de ce problème qui semblait si urgent. Si cela le mit de mauvaise humeur il n'en laissa pourtant rien paraître en arrivant dans la salle des commandes.

Le souvenir de Sam dans ses bras était bien trop vivace et il avait l'agréable sensation d'être sur un petit nuage. Ce soir, pour la première fois depuis maintenant huit ans, il allait passer la soirée la plus romantique de sa vie auprès de celle pour qui il se mourrait d'un amour infini.


End file.
